Northern General
by sandraj60
Summary: Carlisle has lived for over 300 years. His life had taken a downward spiral of boredom, loneliness, and apathy until he is encouraged to take a new position as an instructor of third year medical students. One student changes his world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It would have been much quicker for Carlisle to travel to work on foot. Public transportation was much slower for him, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The old adage "When in Rome…" was what he learned to live by, and it had served him well through the years. Most people commuted by train to downtown Chicago. A car was an inconvenience and parking was almost impossible. Even in the predawn hours, cars filled the streets with everyone bustling to their destinations. Therefore, he was taking the train to work.

Nevertheless, the one good thing about public transportation was that people avoided eye contact. It required the same unspoken etiquette as being a passenger in an elevator; one might glance or smile at a stranger but then one would avert one's eyes. No one wanted to appear peculiar by staring at another person, but it was impossible to ignore him. He was 6'2", well-built with pale skin, golden blond hair, and blue eyes. He garnered enough attention at the hospital where he worked, from the staff as well as the patients. His movie star looks, as he had been told, always drew attention. No matter how much he wished to, he could never completely blend into a crowd.

He walked up the stairs, hoping that the train wasn't late. It would ruin his plan for getting to work early. He would use the time to relax and plan his day, including reviewing the students on his roster. With his photographic memory, it would not take long to learn the preliminary facts about them. He had to admit to himself, he was a little excited about his new teaching position. Being a physician was no longer as fulfilling as it once was. His friend had pointed out that he needed a change, something he had been reluctant to do, but now he was beginning to see her point as the prospect of doing something different gave him a renewed sense of purpose. As he prepared for work that morning, he could not shake the prophetic feeling that his life was finally about to change.

It was before sunrise. There were commuters already on the platform but not as many as there would have been a little later. The Redline had finally arrived. Doors opened and people spilled out going to their destinations. As Carlisle climbed onto the train and started to walk to a seat, someone rushed into the car, bumping into him. He felt something hot and wet splash him and then looked down to see that coffee was all over the front of his shirt and pants.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry." The boy awkwardly placed a paper bag in his teeth, held the now mostly empty cup in one hand, and tried to wipe off the coffee with a small thin napkin with the other hand, all the while holding a paperback book under the same arm.

"No, don't bother. It's alright. I have to change when I get to work anyway."

The boy grabbed the bag out of his mouth with the hand holding the soaked napkin, clasping the book under his arm.

"But you're not hurt are you? That coffee was hot."

"No. I am fine. Please don't worry."

Carlisle was rethinking that walking option. The boy was about to draw undesirable attention to him, and he was unable to take a seat now that his clothes were dripping wet. He hated being wet.

"Why don't you take a seat? You look like you have quite a load there," Carlisle said.

Carlisle noticed that the boy was trying to maneuver a large stuffed backpack, the paperback, a bag of what smelled like donuts, and a now empty cup of coffee. His thick glasses were hanging on the end of his nose, appearing to defy gravity. After fumbling around a bit, the boy managed to place the backpack on a seat, himself and the donuts in another. He still had not figured out what to do with the cup.

"Here, why don't you let me hold that?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No. It's not a problem"

"Thank you, Sir."

Carlisle grabbed the empty cup from the boy and held it as he stood next to him. The boy was able to straighten his glasses and finally stopped fidgeting. He noticed that the boy appeared to be in total disarray, maybe because his hair looked thoroughly windblown. It being Chicago - windblown hair was not uncommon, but he had never seen hair that disorganized nor that color. It was a strange bronze with strands of gold and red throughout. What came to mind were the various shades of autumn leaves. The boy was wearing a faded Spiderman tee shirt, faded jeans, and black sneakers. He was tall, about 2 inches shorter than himself, lanky but well-built for his size. The boy looked at least fourteen years old, but it was hard to tell with the glasses and the thick hair falling into his face.

The train continued on for another 15 minutes before Carlisle reached his destination. He looked down at the boy who had apparently fallen asleep; his head was hanging down and soft snoring sounds could be heard.

"Hey, son, you'd better wake up. You're going to miss your stop," Carlisle said, gently shaking him. The boy jerked his head up, nearly dislodging his glasses again.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, son."

Carlisle got off the train and headed toward the hospital. He tossed the empty cup into the trash can on the way. Once inside the large white building, he made his usual greetings as he passed colleagues and staff.

"You know you're supposed to put the coffee on the inside of your body, right?"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Emmett. I've always wondered how that worked."

Emmett was a security guard at the hospital. He was 6'6" and 250 pounds of solid muscle. Yet, he had the pleasant comfortable demeanor of a best friend and the mentality of a circus clown.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be teaching the new recruits? I'll hate for someone to come up missing the wrong body part."

"I'm training third year medical students, Emmett. No one is taking any body part."

Carlisle could hear Emmett's loud snorts as he walked to the locker room. Once inside, he grabbed a pair of scrubs in his size and headed to the shower room. He undressed and climbed into the shower to wash off all the coffee, taking his time relishing the hot water running down his body. He was thinking again of the boy on the train. He seemed like a nice kid but he also felt that the boy seemed lost for some reason. Maybe he was just projecting. He had been feeling almost depressed until he found his new job.

He could now hear someone in the locker room. The new students must be arriving. He thought he had gotten there early enough to beat the crowd. He heard someone coming into the shower room. It couldn't be, he thought. Suddenly, the door to the shower opened. He turned around to see him - the boy from the train.

Nude?

What in the world…?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was a single shower," the boy said as he stood there without his glasses, squinting.

"Don't be sorry, just get out!" Carlisle shouted.

The boy turned and fled, leaving the shower door wide opened.

Carlisle quickly finished his shower, dried off and dressed. There was no sign of the boy when he entered the locker room.

What was he doing here in the first place? Was the boy so lost that he followed him there to the hospital? No, that didn't make sense. The boy was naked. He must be mentally deficient.

_I am going to have to rethink my commute. There are just too many weirdos on the train,_ Carlisle thought.

When he reflected on it, the boy did have a nice body. He could still detect his lingering scent; it was like honey and sunshine, altogether a very pleasant aroma. Stop it, Carlisle. You could go to jail for thoughts like that those these days. He was just a boy, a very strange one at that.

Carlisle stuffed his soiled clothes in his gym bag and left the locker room.

He walked to his office to gather the information on the new students for the rotation, and then walked to the ER. The medical students would be his babies so to speak. It was his duty to raise them into responsible, safe, caring doctors. They were standing just off the nurse's station with various looks of fear and excitement. He was quick to put them at ease. He didn't believe in the intimidation factor when it came to training doctors. How can you teach doctors to be compassionate if you didn't show them any?

Suddenly, there was a familiar sound of running from a distance. That was not the sound one wanted to hear in an ER. Carlisle turned to see…

Him?

Again?

The boy abruptly stopped in front of the other students, wearing scrubs and a lab jacket.

Carlisle was trying very hard to suppress his anger, which was quickly surpassing his frustration. This was not how he imagined his first day. "Wait! What are you doing here?" he shouted at the kid.

Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Jessica, the nurse behind the desk, and quietly spoke to her. "Call security and Dr. Dharva. We need Psych down here. Now!"

"Yes, doctor!"

The boy stood, looking more confused than ever and a little frightened.

The other students were snickering.

This was not a laughing matter. This boy seriously needed help. Yes, he could see that the first topic on the agenda would be compassion. Where was security? Carlisle turned to the boy calmly and started speaking. He didn't want to frighten him any further or cause him to do anything drastic. He didn't know how unstable he was. The boy stood slightly trembling and breathing rapidly.

"OK, everyone, that's enough."

Carlisle approached the boy slowly. "It's alright, son. Why don't you come with me and we can talk."

The boy took a few steps toward him, away from the students.

Emmett finally showed - looking as usual - eager for action. As if his size wasn't intimidating enough.

"Where's the perp?" Emmett shouted.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I think I can handle this. Just be close by."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to… I mean, I didn't know… I swear…"

The boy's eyes darted back and forth from him to Emmett. He then started to hyperventilate - his breathing became more labored and he was becoming diaphoretic. His pale skin was now almost chalky white.

"It's okay, son. Breathe. No one is going to hurt you. We're going to get you some help."

Suddenly, the boy's eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. Carlisle caught him, lifting him up in his arms before he could hit the floor.

"Jessica, get some oxygen!"

Carlisle quickly carried him to an exam cot. The other nurses and interns soon came into action, grabbing supplies. An oxygen mask was placed on the boy as Carlisle checked his heartbeat with his stethoscope. It was fast. One of the nurses removed his jacket. An IV of 0.9 Normal Saline was started in his left antecubital while a pulse oximeter was placed on one of his fingers. Another nurse was taking a blood pressure on the right arm.

"Seventy over forty, Pulse 200, Sat 88," the nurse said.

"Run the IV wide open, get those monitor leads on, and what's the blood glucose?"

"It's 60, doctor."

_Not too bad, but he should have eaten that donut_, Carlisle thought. "Give him 6mg of Adenosine." Carlisle watched anxiously as the monitor showed the boy's heart rate pause and then resume at a normal pace.

"His blood pressure is 90/60, pulse 60, sat 99%, doctor."

The boy started stirring and a little color was coming to back his face.

"Change the IV to D5.9 at 83 per hour."

Carlisle leaned down and held the boy's hand. He was startled by the electrical current he suddenly felt. He looked around to see if someone had placed the defibrillator paddles on the boy's cot. He then looked at the boy's face as his eyelids fluttered open, noticing that the thick glasses had been hiding the most startlingly beautiful, vivid, green eyes he had ever seen. Under all that craziness and wild hair, he was a very lovely boy. What type of parents let this boy run unchecked and unsupervised? The city was a dangerous place for someone like him.

"Where am I? What happened?" the boy said, disorientated.

"You're at Northern General Hospital. You got excited and your heart started beating a bit too fast. You're going to be alright but maybe you should lay off the caffeine. Can you tell me your name, son?"

"My name is Edward… Edward Masen… Are you going to send me to jail, Sir?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I should probably handcuff him to the bed."

"No, Emmett! I'm sure he'll be alright. We'll get Dr. Dhar… wait a minute! He looked at the boy who was busy squinting at Emmett towering over him.

"Emmett, could you please stand back from him. Everything's fine."

Emmett reluctantly stepped back a few feet.

Carlisle looked at the boy incredulously. "You're Edward Masen - one of my medical students?

"Yes sir."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, Sir," the boy said, still looking nervous.

Carlisle was shocked again, but this time figuratively.

"May I have my glasses, Sir? "

"Sure, son, here they are."

Carlisle reached over to the table and then gave the boy his glasses.

"And my hand, Sir?"

"Oh yes, sure." Carlisle let go of the hand he had forgotten he was still holding. He somehow felt strange once he was no longer in physical contact with the boy.

"So… I'm not going to jail, Sir?"

"What? Why would you be going to jail?"

"You know, Sir."

The boy leaned toward him and whispered. "For seeing you… you know…"

It finally dawned on Carlisle that the teen was referring to the shower incident.

"Oh no, that was nothing… I mean… It's OK. I understood it was an accident."

_Now_, Carlisle thought. Emmett was suddenly standing a little closer.

"Emmett, I won't be needing your services. You can continue on your way. It was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"No, I don't."

"Emmett! That will be all!"

"OK, OK. I'm outta here. But don't be surprised if it takes a little longer for me to respond next time."

Emmett walked away grumbling.

"May I get dressed now, Sir? I don't want to miss my first day."

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry about all this. I didn't know you were one of my students. I didn't expect someone of your age, and you could easily pass for someone younger."

"I know. I get that all the time, Sir."

"You're going to have to stay here as a patient for a few hours, just for observation. We also need to make sure your blood work is normal, and I should call your parents as well."

The boy suddenly jerked up into a sitting position.

"No! Please don't call my father! I'm fine. You said it was just for observation anyway. There's no need to worry him."

Carlisle thought the boy was going to hyperventilate again. His heart rate had climbed and he was perspiring. He started grabbing his hair in his hands, tugging hard. Carlisle grasped the boy's hands, and gently pulling them down to his sides. He again felt that strange tingling sensation but ignored it.

"Edward, please calm down. You're going to make yourself sick again. We have to tell your father. You're a minor. It's the law. If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to him myself."

The boy lay down and turned on his side, facing away from him, becoming very still and quite. After a moment, Carlisle could see his shoulders shaking. Carlisle pulled the curtains around the cot. He wasn't sure what to do. It was policy to notify the parents when treating a minor, yet he felt guilty about putting the boy in his current predicament. The boy obviously had problems at home.

Sitting down on the cot next to the boy, Carlisle gently placed his hand on his shoulder. The boy immediately ceased trembling and his shoulders relaxed. Carlisle himself had always avoided touching his patients unless clinically necessary. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until he looked down at his hand slightly caressing the boy. It felt surreal, yet natural. Finally realizing the inappropriateness of it, he pulled his hand away and stood up.

"Okay, Edward. I won't call him, but if there's a problem with your blood work, I will have no choice."

"Thank you, Sir," the boy said with a sniff and slightly unsteady voice. He remained facing away from Carlisle, curled into a fetal position. He did indeed look very young at that moment. All he needed was a teddy bear and his thumb in his mouth. Carlisle resisted the urge to brush his hair from his face and offer words of comfort.

_What is wrong with me?_ Carlisle thought. _Maybe taking this job wasn't such a good idea._

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful. The day was spent mostly getting the recruits familiar with the facility, staff, and procedures. Edward was able to join the group once his labs came back normal and an outpatient echocardiogram was ordered. It was admirable the way he was able to jump right into the game. Initially he was embarrassed, but the red flush to his face gradually faded. It was obvious he was used to being the odd man out. The other students would still snicker at his awkwardness and make fun of him, but he was either completely oblivious or shrugged it off. He would get extremely excited over learning new information and would ask intelligent, insightful, well thought out questions. He would also be the first to answer a question correctly. Carlisle asked about a diagnosis and proper tests to be ordered for a patient. The 35 year old Caucasian female had come in with complaint of upper abdomen and back pain. The patient was obese and worked as a secretary for a temp agency. She had no medical history, did not smoke or drink, and had a normal EKG. Mike Newton had immediately suggested possible gallbladder disease and ordered an ultrasound. Mike's father was on the medical staff there and Mike acted as though he knew the answers, just from being a doctor's son. He was smug and boisterous and always the first of the students to make fun of Edward. Edward's answer was to also order a spiral cat scan as well as cardiac enzymes, and a stress test if the serial cardiac enzymes were normal. Michael argued that the EKG was normal, and since she had no Cardiac history and she was only 35, it was a waste of the hospital money, especially since she was uninsured. Although the spiral CT ruled out a pulmonary embolism, the enzymes came back abnormally high and a cardiac angiogram was soon done showing 90% blockage of one of her arteries. She had a silent heart attack from coronary artery disease.

Carlisle was impressed with Edward on several other occasions that day. He was clearly the brightest of the group. He found himself enjoying the day more than he had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carlisle's condominium was located on North Lake Shore Drive. He was in one of the penthouse homes on the 60th floor, able to look out over most of the surrounding neighborhood. It had been tastefully decorated in neutral colors of brown, beige, black, and white. He turned on the integrated sound system as soon as he opened the door. Classical music started playing, adding to the serene atmosphere. He grabbed a glass of red wine and relaxed in the leather chair at his neatly organized desk and began reading a medical journal - a perfect evening to a near perfect day. He was enjoying his medical journal when the buzzer rang.

_Who could that be?_He thought as he pushed the intercom.

"It is I, love. Tanya."

He hit the buzzer to allow her access.

Carlisle wondered when she was going to show up. He just didn't think it would have been so soon. He opened the door once he heard her arrival from the elevator. "Come on in, Tanya," Carlisle said dryly, while walking to the kitchen to grab another glass of wine for his guest.

Tanya stood languorously at the door with one hand on her jutted hip. Curly strawberry hair fell over one of her gravity defying, large breasts in a low cut blouse. She was wearing a tight, form fitting, black leather skirt, which was a little short for the current fashion, unless it was a requirement for your profession.

"Could you try to tone down some of that enthusiasm?" Tanya walked in on the hard wood floor, making loud clicking sounds with her 6 inch heels.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I wasn't expecting company."

"I'm not company; I'm a close friend," Tanya said seductively, sitting down and putting her feet up on the beige sofa.

"Would you mind taking your shoes off, Tanya?" He sat the wine on a coaster, on the coffee table in front of her.

"Since when did you develop a foot fetish, Carlisle?" Tanya asked with a smirk.

"Tanya, please."

"Alright, Carlisle," Tanya said removing her shoes. "You know you're losing your sense of humor… No, let me rephrase that. You need to find a sense of humor."

"Very funny, Tanya."

"Somebody has to be. Look, Carlisle, why don't you tell me about your first day of work?"

Carlisle sat down on the love seat facing the sofa and proceeded to tell Tanya about his day. He couldn't help smiling while recalling his first day at Northern General. He started with the disastrous train ride and ended with the students making their first clinical rotation.

"It was the best decision I've made in a long time," Carlisle said, beaming.

"I can see that. I've never seen you this excited, Carlisle. There's something different about you."

"What do you mean? I've been the same for 346 years. We're vampires. We don't change."

"You're wrong. We do change. You're been alone for a long time, Carlisle, and it has changed you over the years. You were so sweet and innocent before. Even after spending all those years with the Volturi, you still struck to your values. You had always seen only the good in people _and_vampires. You had never given up hope that the Volturi would change and become more benevolent towards humans or would at least attempt to become vegetarians.

"You've become cynical and apathetic over the years, Carlisle. I would almost say like the Volturi, only not evil or manipulative or self-serving… "

"Tanya, I can't believe…."

"Don't interrupt, Carlisle. I'm not trying to insult you.

"You're a long way from becoming an Aro, but you were very close to becoming a Marcus. I know that you wouldn't give anything but your best when it comes to your profession, but when was the last time you really enjoyed your job?

"I've seen you change over the last 87 years… You had lost your spark, Carlisle.  
>You've just been going through the motions. That can be dangerous for vampires. You have to have a reason to enjoy eternity; otherwise, it's nothing more than a prison, a living Hell.<p>

"Now tell me, Carlisle. What makes this job so different from the other ones?"  
>Tanya watched Carlisle face light up again when recalling his prize pupil and heard him laugh about the train and shower incident again. Carlisle hadn't even realized how long it had been since he had laughed.<p>

"Well, that's it, Carlisle! That's the difference," Tanya exclaimed, sitting up, smiling.

"I know. I didn't know that teaching could be so fulfilling. I'm glad you suggested it."

Tanya's face fell. "That's not it, Carlisle!" she said, exasperated. "I should have expected this. You've never experienced this before."  
>"Experienced what before?" Carlisle asked, looking at Tanya clueless.<p>

"Carlisle, I am afraid this is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself. In the meantime, is there anything I can do for you?" Tanya asked, standing up and walking towards him.

Over the years, Tanya had frequently offered to become a friend with benefits. She felt it was not so much the intimacy he needed as it was just to be held and touched. It was something he had received very little of in both his human and vampire life.

"No, I'm fine for now, Tanya, but thanks for asking." He hugged her before walking her to the door.

"No problem, Carlisle. Anytime. However, I have a feeling that you might not need me anymore. This might be my last chance."

"Whatever are you talking about, Tanya?"

"Never mind. Call me." She kissed Carlisle on both cheeks and walked out the door.

He began to resume his medical journal but had a hard time concentrating. His mind kept going over his day; and for the first time in ages, he was looking forward to the next.

The rest of the month was just as enjoyable. He was basically happy with the group of medical students he was training. Edward still outshone them and that observation was not lost on any of the students. Most of them were in awe of him and began to respect him, others were not so accepting.

* * *

><p>Edward didn't show up in ER one morning which was impossible because Carlisle had seen him get off the train earlier that day. He always got to the hospital early, just as he did. When he asked where Edward was, Mike Newton and a few of the students snickered. He didn't question them any further. He walked toward the locker room and heard Edward calling for help. The sound was coming from inside one of the lockers. Pulling the lock off without a second thought he helped Edward out of his metal imprisonment. The boy had been hyperventilating. "Edward, are you alright?"<p>

He didn't verbally respond, continuing to breathe rapidly. Carlisle grabbed the boy's bag of donuts and dumped them on one of the benches. He held the bag over Edward's mouth and started rubbing his back as he instructed him to breathe slowly. Edward immediately relaxed. Carlisle removed the bag from his face, noticing the powdered sugar around the boy's month.

"Thank you, Sir."

Edward was staring at him as he continued to rub his back. The boy stuck out his tongue to lick off some sugar. Carlisle's body responded with a slight twitch and warmth he had never experienced before as the teenager's tongue darted about, licking his lips. The vampire reached out his hand, wiping some of the sugar off the boy's cheek.

Edward continued to stare at him as Carlisle finally realized what he was doing. He couldn't understand why it felt so natural to touch the boy. Oh great! He probably thinks I'm a pervert now. He quickly snatched his hands away and stood up. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was a little worried about you. I remembered the last time. How did you end up in the locker anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'll rather not say, Sir," Edward said, clearly embarrassed and averting his eyes.

"It's alright. I've been through this multiple times. If I was such a genius, I should have been able to avoid it by now," the boy said in a resigned tone.

"You are a genius, Edward, but you can't always avoid bad things or bad people. However, that does not take anything away from your intelligence. Come on. Let's join the rest of the students."

"Yes, Sir," the student said, standing up.

"You make me sound so old. Please call me Carlisle, in private at least."

"Yes, Sir… I mean, Carlisle."

Carlisle liked the sound of his name on Edward's lips.

They got back to the group and more snickering was heard. "Michael, why don't you take the first patient this morning?"

"Sure. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, ages 65 and 62, respectively, were bought to ER by family members. The complaint was that the couple had recently become confused this past year. The head CT scans were negative. There is no history of dementia or strokes, or alcohol abuse. My diagnosis is Alzheimer's."

"Really? Anyone else." No one said anything as if afraid to contradict Newton.

"Edward?"

"Well, Sir, I mean Dr. Cullen, the symptoms didn't start until after they had moved into their new apartment in an old renovated building, I would check their blood levels for lead. It can cause the same symptoms the couples are presenting, and it has to be unusual for them to experience the same disorder at the same time."

"Good choice, Edward." He addressed the group. "Students, this is why it's important to get a full history of your patients. It is too easy to resort to the standard diagnoses when it could be something as simple as chemical exposure."

"Teacher's pet," Mike Newton said to Edward under his breath. The teen ignored him. It was again clear how used he was to the teasing. He never glanced around, handling the snide comments with a maturity beyond his years.

The next few months were pretty much the same. Edward was gifted when it came to medicine. It was if he could sense a diagnosis. The patients loved him. The children related well to him and the adults, depending on their ages, treated him like a younger sibling or one of their own children. He was quickly becoming more like the nickname they gave him – Doogie Howser.

Carlisle had to admit to himself that Edward was his favorite. He tried to avoid showing favoritism, but it was difficult when it came to the boy. He was also becoming very protective of him. He always watched out for him whenever he took the train, knowing that Edward usually arrived to work as early as he did. He knew that the teenager endured teasing and mocking from some of his colleagues, and it worried him that they could do irrevocable harm to him. The boy was still very young, and the medical regimen was difficult even for older students. He had to awaken Edward a couple of times on the train. It became an agreement that whenever they rode the train together that Carlisle would make sure he was awakened for his stop.

As the days progressed, they began to converse more on the train instead of Edward sleeping. Edward's innate curiosity was refreshing. He was interested in a myriad of subjects and never seemed to get bored with any topic Carlisle would bring up. Carlisle looked forward to their train meetings. However, he noticed that Edward never talked about anything personal. He never learned anything about Edward's family nor did Edward ask anything of his. He didn't think he had a mother because of what he remembered from their first day. Carlisle hesitated to ask personal questions due to fear of the same. Yet, Carlisle wanted to know more about the boy.

* * *

><p>It was over Christmas break when he ran into Edward at the Barnes and Noble on North Michigan Ave. Christmas was always difficult for him. It was a time for family and friends in which he was achingly in short supply. It was never more apparent how alone he was until the Christmas holiday. You would think after living through centuries of them he would be immune to it, but all the festivity and warmth seen in abundance at this time of year only enhanced what he was lacking. He belonged to no one. Not even his own race was receptive to him, with the exclusion of his Denali friends.<p>

He decided to go to the book store to find something to read over the holiday to help pass the time. After walking down the aisle of medical texts, he decided to look for a mystery. As he passed the Science Fiction section, he spied a bronze head of hair. Seeing Edward there put an instant smile on his face, and he was even more elated to see the smile reflected back.

"Did you find anything good to read, something you can recommend?" he asked the boy.

"Only if you like to read Anime. I was just going to have a cup of hot chocolate. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, I would be delighted."

They sat in the café on the second floor looking out over Michigan Avenue. The Christmas decorations made a postcard picture view of the Magnificent Mile. It seemed the best place to be in Chicago at that time of year. They discussed different authors and various subjects while Edward drank his cocoa and Carlisle nursed a cup of coffee. Carlisle felt comfortable with Edward unlike any other human he had ever come across. He was well-mannered and well-spoken, which he had noticed, to his displeasure, was not too common in the current time. His parents had obviously done a wonderful job raising him. He began to wonder about his parents again.

"Do you have any siblings, Edward?"

"No. I'm an only child. I used to have a few friends I hung out with, but with medical school, I didn't have time for them. They were in different schools from me anyway. And I've always been more of a loner. Have you lived here long? You have a slight accent. You must be from England. I always wanted to go there...

Carlisle noticed that Edward was trying to change the subject. He let him ramble on for a while; the boy appeared nervous, and he was hoping it would put him at ease.

"Are your parents in the medical profession? I'm curious about what got you interested in it." Carlisle noticed the teen's demeanor change. His eyes were no longer as animated and his smile had waned.

"My mother died of cancer two years ago," he said in a trembling voice. His eyes started to tear up. Carlisle felt sorry he had let his curiosity hurt the boy, regretting seeing him in pain. He gave Edward a napkin from the table.  
>"I'm sorry, Edward."<p>

"It's okay. It's just that this is when I miss her the most. Christmas was such a big celebration with her. We would spent a weekend in one of the hotels here on Michigan Avenue going Christmas shopping during the day and dining in one of the restaurants at night. It had become a holiday tradition."

"It sounds like it was ideal. Is that why you're here now, continuing the tradition?"

"Yes, I'm doing it for my mother's memory and for myself. I can pretend that she's in one the stores trying to secretly buy me a present while I wait here at the bookstore. I remember seeing her go into Best Buy one year while I was here drinking hot chocolate. I knew she had to be buying me that game system she said she refused to have me rot my brain with."

Carlisle could see that he was smiling again, reliving the memories.

"I have an idea, Edward, why don't you join me for dinner, unless you have other plans?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. I don't want to impose. Don't you have family to see?"

"No. I don't have any family here." Carlisle didn't know why he could not admit to not having any family. Maybe he was like Edward in that aspect - it was too painful to discuss.

It was late evening and the streets were lit up with festive lights on all the trees as there was light snow falling. All the stores had bright lights rivaling each other, each one highlighting their uniqueness. The water tower, which had survived the Chicago Fire over a century before, was still able to hold its own against the surrounding modern, steel giants with its light emphasizing its stone distinctiveness. The multiple colored lights from the Christmas window displays were reflected on the dark wet streets, giving them a whimsical quality. Salvation Army Santa Clauses rang their bells tirelessly in the cold. It was a beautiful holiday scene Carlisle thought as he and Edward strolled leisurely to the restaurant. He glanced over at Edward who seemed more relaxed. The cold air gave his creamy pale cheeks a pink glow and a few snowflakes were sticking to his long eyelashes, having given up his glasses for contacts with the first snowfall.

He wore a black pea coat with a dark green scarf that brought out the color of his emerald eyes. The contrast with his unusual bronze hair gave the appearance of a figure in a romantic Rossetti painting. He could not help thinking how much of a timeless beauty the boy he was. He was like a treasure that was yet to be discovered, hidden right in plain sight. Most people would not see beyond his studious or sometimes awkward child-like qualities or his graphic tees and faded blue jeans. He was a sweet sensitive boy when it was no longer fashionable.

Carlisle enjoyed watching Edward smile as they passed the different stores and displays. The traffic on Michigan Avenue mixed in with the sounds of people, all trying to enjoy the holiday in a rush as if it would pass them by if they did not scurry fast enough; or maybe it was just the cold. Carlisle and Edward skirted around and through crowds of people who were carrying their colorful bags and packages as the two of them continued to their leisurely destination. They stopped in front of a restaurant.

"How's Italian?" he asked the boy.

"Perfect."

They entered the warm inviting restaurant and had to wait for about 40 minutes for a table, but Carlisle never noticed the time going by. Edward's quirky sense of humor had him laughing rather loudly and feeling a bit embarrassed to draw attention to himself. But he quickly got over it as the boy took advantage of his willing and captive audience.

"Your table is ready, Sir. Right this way."  
>They followed the hostess to their table. Carlisle observed that there was a noticeable sway in her walk and the "come hither" glances over her shoulder.<br>They sat down at the elegantly set table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. Can I get you anything in the meantime?" she said breathlessly to Carlisle.

"Would you like something to drink, Edward?" Carlisle asked, ignoring the hostess' shameless flirting.

"Yes, I'll have a coke, please."

"I've have a glass of red wine," Carlisle said, dismissing her after she gave them the menus.

"I noticed that that happens to you a lot," Edward said, smiling at him, clearly amused.

"Yes, well I have learned to ignore it. What about you, Edward? I'm sure you're had your fair share of admirers."

"No… none that I've noticed," Edward said with an attractive blush to his cheeks. He looked down at his menu, seemingly avoiding the blond vampire's eyes.  
>Carlisle was sure if Edward was not so focused on his studies, he would see the attention he sometimes drew.<p>

"Is there anyone that's caught your eye at least?" The vampire suddenly realized he was a little anxious to hear the answer.

"No, not really." There was that shy smile and blush again.  
>Carlisle decided to mercifully change the subject. The waiter arrived and Edward ordered lasagna while he declined anything but more wine.<p>

"You're not going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

Edward ate like any boy his age, even polishing off a large dessert when the main course was done. The conversation continued without any awkwardness as they never ran out of subjects to discuss. Christmas music was heard playing in the background on a piano. Edward finally excused himself to go the restroom. While Carlisle was waiting for the boy to return, he heard the music stop and turned to see Edward at the piano. The pianist stood up and hugged the teen, then gave the bench to him. Edward sat down and started playing. The vampire was immediately amazed to hear Edward playing the piano better than the pianist. People stared and stopped their conversations to listen. He was truly gifted. The boy played "Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers" from the "The Nutcracker Suite", like a virtuoso, all the while so totally immersed into the music that he appeared to become one with it. It was obvious that this was his passion. Why was he not in a conservatory? He noticed the pianist smiling at Edward, but it was not the same smile as one admiring the music or the talent being displayed, or maybe it was just him being overprotective of the boy. He had been watching out for him since the beginning. Everyone gave a standing ovation, protesting when he stood up to leave. A violinist began playing Silent Night as the pianist walked Edward back to his table.

"Carlisle, I would like for you to meet Peter Grovek, my former piano teacher."  
>Carlisle stood up and shook the man's hand. He got the usual response to his cold hands with the pianist stiffening for a second. "It is nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the hand, it's a nerve condition." He noticed that the man seemed to be in his mid-30s with teal blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes and black curly hair. He was attractive and unmarried if you went by the lack of a wedding band. He also had an arm possessively around Edward's shoulders.<p>

"Edward tells me that you are his instructor at the hospital."

"Yes, Edward is my prize medical student. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, I would love to."

Carlisle signaled the waiter for another chair and ordered more drinks once they were seated. He was pleased to see that Edward moved his seat a little farther away from his piano teacher.

"I could not resist having Edward play once I noticed him. I would know that hair anywhere, but he has grown from a cute teen to a handsome young man, and his talent has improved as well. It is sinful for him to waste such talent."

Carlisle noticed his Slavic accent and that Edward looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, I ran into Edward at the bookstore and we decided to have dinner together. Edward, that was amazing. I didn't know you played the piano? How long have you been taking lessons?"

Grovek responded before Edward could, placing his hand on the teen's arm.

"Edward has taken lessons for seven years, he stopped two years ago. I've been keeping in touch with him, trying to get him to go back to his first chosen profession. He had wanted to be a concert pianist, initially."

"Peter, I told you I'm going to be a doctor."

"You no longer take lessons, Edward?"

"No, but I still play from time to time."

Carlisle was happy that he continued to play the piano and that he no longer had Peter Grovek as an instructor.

"His mother was a pianist. She was a beautiful woman. Edward takes after her in looks as well as talent although he has obviously surpassed her in both." The pianist moved his hand over the teen's in a comforting manner.

Carlisle saw Edward looking uncomfortable again before he pulled his hand away. He wasn't sure if it was the subject matter or the person that was bothering him.

"It's getting late. We had best call this a night. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Grovek. I have to get this boy home." Carlisle stood up to leave and shook the pianist's hand again. Edward also stood and hugged his instructor once more with a weak smile.

Carlisle noticed the instructor staring into Edward's eyes for a moment before Edward bashfully looked away and pulled out of his arms.

As the vampire silently walked Edward back to his hotel, the young man seemed relaxed without the need for words between them. His mood had gotten better after the first block. Walking leisurely with his hands in his pocket, the boy looked content with a peaceful smile on his face. They reached Edward's hotel sooner than Carlisle would have liked and he was sad to see the end of their evening.

"Thank you for sharing the day with me, Edward."

"No, I should thank you. I had a wonderful time and I would have been alone if it were not for you. Would you like to come up for coffee?"

"No, I had better go. Have a good night, Edward."  
>The vampire thought about how awkward their goodbye was as he watched the teen go into the hotel and enter the elevator. He felt he was missing something important his vampire brain was somehow unable to calculate. At the same time, he wondered if the "no, not really" could be the piano teacher.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carlisle and his students grew more comfortable around each other and their routines. Michael had become less intimidated by Edward's superior skill at diagnosing and began to ask for tips. They were not the best of friends but got along well as colleagues.

Carlisle continued to enjoy his job, but if he had to be honest, and he was, he enjoyed being around Edward more. Any father would be proud to have a son like Edward and yet he could tell that that relationship was not close. He had tried to get Edward to talk about his father to no avail. He would just get nervous and change the subject. He did not want to pressure him and, by right, it was none of his business, but he knew it bothered Edward. He just wished he could help in some way.

"Carlisle."

Carlisle turned to the voice of one of his old colleagues.

"Hello, John. What are you doing here? I thought you transferred back to Texas."

"I had but it didn't work out. I missed my home here and so did my son. I was hoping to put him in your class. I know it's late but he's really caught up with all his clinicals and is doing exceptionally well."

"If he is anything like you, it should be fine."

"Good. Thanks, Carlisle. Hey, I'm giving a little get together tonight at my place – a welcoming home party for myself and the family. Why don't you come and meet my son and at the same time we can catch up."

"It's only been a year, John."

"I know but a lot can happen in a year. I need to catch up on all the gossip. It's just one little party, Carlisle. You can just come and meet my son and then leave if nothing else."

"I will think about it, John. No promises."

"Good enough, Carlisle. I'll see you tonight."

Carlisle decided to go the party only after overhearing Michael talking Edward into attending. He still did not completely trust Michael around Edward. He knew he was being overprotective, but he couldn't help it.

The house was huge as befitting someone whose father was an oil man. It was a contemporary styled mansion with lots of large windows. The landscaping was spectacular with lighting emphasizing the colorful flowers and foliage. There were many balconies on the home, all occupied with people drinking and enjoying themselves. It was by no means a little party. There were people everywhere and music so loud it was difficult to hear over it. He entered the home after being greeted by a servant. He saw a few doctors from the hospital, but it was clear it was mostly for the benefit of his son. Young people in their early 20's were dancing around the pool in the back of the house that he could see from the front entrance. Even though it was an unusually warm March, it was still too cool to swim. He wondered were Edward was. He didn't see anyone of the boy's age at the party and liquor was abundant.

"Carlisle, just the man I wanted to see."

Carlisle saw John walking up to him with a young man next to him who looked like his younger clone. His was tall and slim with honey, colored wavy hair, but unlike his father's, a little too long for his taste. He was wearing a white wife beater, black leather pants, a gold chain around his neck, and an elaborate tattoo on his upper arm. A gold earring in his left ear completed the outfit.

"Carlisle, I'm so glad you could make it. I want to introduce you to my son, Jasper. Jasper, this is Carlisle, your new instructor."

"It's great to finally meet the man my father speaks so highly of," the young blond said.

"It is nice to meet you, Jasper. Your father also speaks highly of you. I will enjoy having you in the rotation." Carlisle shook his hand and got the usual reaction. "I have a circulation problem."

"Those cold hands must make you a natural as a doctor," the young man said.

Jasper inherited his father's charm as well as grey-blue eyes and both had southern accents that most women found appealing.

They made small talk about the hospital work that day as well as what was expected from Jasper for the rotation. Carlisle was actually enjoying himself talking shop when he noticed Jasper's eyes glaze over, thinking that maybe he had been a little too verbose about work at a party. It was also at that moment that Carlisle recognized Edward's scent and turned around to see the young man walking in the door. The vampire looked back at Jasper and saw that his eyes had not been glazed over but rather focused, along with his mind, on Edward.

Carlisle watched what he had only seen once before on the Animal Planet, as Jasper honed in on his prey, completely forgetting he was among other people as well as in a conversation.

Edward smiled diffidently at Jasper as he approached him, standing next to Michael and Jessica who had arrived with him. The bronzed-haired teen was simply dressed in dark jeans and a white dress shirt, wearing black Converses on his feet. He looked adorable. Jessica immediately stepped in front of Edward with a seductive smile and tried to introduce herself to Jasper but was completely ignored. Michael dragged her off to talk to some friends before she embarrassed them both further.

"Looks like Jasper has found a little friend."

"I am sorry. What did you say?" Carlisle asked while focusing on the introductions at the door. He hadn't realized that John had spoken.

"Jasper is gay, Carlisle. I hope that is not a problem for you."

"No, why would it be?" Carlisle asked, while continuing to follow Jasper and Edward with his eyes as they headed up the stairs.

"Some people are uncomfortable with that."

"No, that is not a problem, but how old is Jasper because Edward is only 16?"

"Oh, that's fine. Jasper, my little genius, entered medical school at 17. He's only 20, and you know kids are much more aware of their sexuality at earlier ages these days."

"Yes, that's what I am afraid of. Excuse me, John."

Carlisle marched up the stairs following Edward's scent until he found him in Jasper's bedroom. Jasper had handed the teen an alcoholic beverage and was standing a little too close for him to effectively bring it to his lips. Edward's cheeks were bright red and Carlisle hoped it was from the drink and not the effect of Jasper on him.

"Edward!" Carlisle reprimanded. "You are not old enough to drink."

"Edward, you didn't tell me Carlisle was your father," Jasper said.

A low growl escaped Carlisle's lips before he realized it.

"Carlisle, I didn't know you were here," Edward noted.

"Yes, but what are _you_doing here? You're too young to be at this party!" Carlisle then realized what he had just said and was immediately sorry for his outburst. He saw Edward's countenance change to one of stunned disbelief, then to hurt and anger.

"I am not a child and you are not my father."

Edward looked at Carlisle defiantly, drank the whole glass of the beverage in a couple of long gulps, then angrily walked out of the room. Jasper gave Carlisle a sheepish grin as he walked out behind the boy.

Carlisle stood in the bedroom trying to understand what had just gone wrong. Why could he not control his feelings around the boy? And what was he going to do about the current situation. Edward was making a mistake, of that he was sure. The sad thing was that he was not his father and could not tell him what to do. The other thing was that he did not want to be thought of as his father, especially, by him.

He decided to give Edward a little time to calm down before trying to speak to him again. It troubled him to think that he had hurt the boy. He, therefore, stayed at the party longer than planned, paying heed to Edward by zoning in on his distinct heartbeat as well as his scent. He made small talk with the rest of the party-goers while circulating the room in his surveillance. After a sufficient enough time, he sought out the teenager once more. Carlisle was glad he could recognize Edward's scent and heartbeat anywhere; otherwise, he would not have been able to find him. Jasper had him completely covered in a corner with only his bronze hair seen over one of his shoulders. The young blonde's hands were nowhere to be seen, but Carlisle had an idea of where they might be. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself when all he really wanted to do was to grab Jasper and toss him across the room.

"Excuse me. I need to speak to Edward."

Carlisle had to repeat himself once more before Jasper responded.

"Sure, I'll go get us another drink," Jasper said, never looking away from Edward. He gave the boy another kiss on the lips before groping the boy's groin as if marking his place in a novel, then turned around and left.

Once Jasper stepped away, Carlisle could see that Edward was totally inebriated. His face was flushed, his eyes were barely opened, and he was slowly sliding to the floor. He could also see that his shirt was opened and his jeans were unbuttoned. Carlisle pulled Edward up before the boy's behind hit the floor, then saw what they call "hickeys" on the boy's neck. Carlisle was livid.

Jasper had marked him!

"Come on, Edward it's time to take you home." Carlisle buttoned his shirt and jeans and then grasped him, holding him upright as he practically carried him toward the door.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Jasper asked as he encountered them on the way out with a drink in each of his hands.

"Edward is not feeling well. He has had a little too much to drink so I am taking him home," Carlisle said curtly, unable and unwilling to hide his contempt.

"Cool. I'll see him tomorrow at the hospital." He gave Edward a chaste kiss on the lips before he walked off to join the rest of the party.

Carlisle then recognized that the job he had gotten so comfortable with had just gotten complicated. He got Edward to his car and carefully placed him in the passenger seat. He remembered his address from his file he read about him and started driving to his home but then he glanced at him and began to worry about alcohol poisoning. He had passed out completely. He decided it was best to take him to his own home where he could watch him, just to make sure he was alright. It was also the best course of action when he thought about how anxious Edward had been about his father that first day. To take Edward home drunk would be even worse.

They reached his home and he parked in the garage. While carrying Edward to the elevator, he ran into another tenant. The middle-aged woman looked at him suspiciously as Edward snored against his neck.

"You know how kids are. I had to drive around for a while before he would fall asleep."

The woman raised a scornful eyebrow at him and got off the elevator at the next floor.

Once Carlisle reached his condo, he easily managed to get his key out of his pocket and open the door with Edward over his shoulder. His strength made it seem as if he was carrying a feather - a very attractive warm feather. He decided to put him in the guest room and laid him on the bed as he went in search of pajamas he could wear. When he returned, Edward was starting to stir.

"Edward, are you alright?" Edward only moaned; his eyes still closed. His face was not as flushed and his pouty lips were partially opened. His long thick lashes were fanning his rosy cheeks. Carlisle had a sudden urge to stroke his face but stopped before his thumb touched his thick eyebrows framing his exquisite eyes.

"I have to get these clothes off you, Edward." He unbuttoned his shirt and started to pull it off Edward's shoulders when he began to stir again.

"Father, I'm sorry."

"Edward, it's me, Carlisle. I'm not your father, remember?" Edward started softly snoring again.

Carlisle quickly changed Edward into his pajamas and pulled the duvet over him. He brushed some errant hair from his face and lightly kissed him on the forehead before he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, he vowed to watch himself around this boy from now on. He observed the boy's skin color and it did not appear cyanotic and he was able to wake him even though it was with some difficulty. His breathing was regular and he did not appear to have alcohol poisoning, but he would stay at his bedside just in case he regurgitated in his sleep and aspirated. Grabbing a medical journal, he got comfortable in a chair in the corner and pondered what Edward had said and what it could mean. What could he be so sorry about?

Early the next morning, Carlisle awoke Edward with an aspirin and a glass of water. His wild hair was surprisingly no worse than before he went to bed the previous night, but his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was ashen.

"What happened? Where am I?" the teen said groggily, partially sitting up, looking at his instructor and his surroundings.

"You are at my home, Edward. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine; it's just my head that's killing me," Edward said, while holding his head in his hands. "What am I doing here?" He tightly closed his eyes, lay back down, and tried to pull the sheet over his head.

"You had a little too much to drink and I brought you to my home to keep an eye on you. I was afraid you may have had alcohol poisoning. How many drinks did you have?" Carlisle pulled the sheet off Edward's head as the boy winced.

"I don't remember," he said, squinting from the sun blaring in from the window.

"What do you remember?"

"My head hurts. I don't want to remember or think anything right now."

Carlisle did feel a little sorry for him even though he thought he should suffer a little for his irresponsibility. It was so unlike the Edward he had come to know. Maybe Jasper had something to do with that. "Here, take this." He handed Edward an aspirin and the water.

"Why don't you take a shower? It should make you feel better. I put clean hospital scrubs in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you."

Carlisle watched Edward walk unsteadily to the conjoining bathroom and then heard the sounds of retching. The boy was hugging the toilet like a long lost friend. He walked into the bathroom and placed a cold, wet towel on the back of Edward's neck.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Carlisle." He got up to rinse his mouth and brush his teeth.

After making sure Edward's color improved and his diaphoresis had passed, Carlisle left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He made toast and tea for Edward as he waited for him to complete his shower. Edward came out of the bathroom with his head hanging low. Carlisle did not think it was from the headache.

"Edward, what is wrong. Why won't you look at me? Are you angry with me?"

He shook his head and winced before speaking.

"I'm sorry about drinking last night and you having to take care of me. I know it was irresponsible of me. I won't let it happen again."

"Edward, you are young. You are bound to experiment and make mistakes. I am not your father, Edward. It is not up to me to tell you what to do and I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I was only looking out for you as a friend. I was more worried that you were upset with me."

The boy looked up at him with contrition shown clearly on his face.

"No, I could never be mad at you, Carlisle. Not really. I just did not want _you _to be upset with me."

"That could never be possible, Edward."

Edward smiled at Carlisle and he could not help but to respond in kind. It warmed his heart to see the boy smile at him.

"Do you think Jasper will think I'm immature after last night?"

The warmth in Carlisle's heart suddenly cooled. He decided to change the subject.

"You should call your father and let him know that you are alright. He is bound to be worried."

"I'll call him after I get to the hospital."

Carlisle noticed that Edward did not meet his gaze. He did not think the boy was being truthful, but there was not much he could do about it. The teen would talk when he was ready.

"You should eat something before we go."

Edward sat down at the breakfast table and began to eat his toast.

"Do you think Jasper really liked me? He seems like such a cool person. He appears to know everything about any subject I bought up and he plays a guitar. He said that we should play together sometime. It was the first time I found someone I had so much in common with. He even started medical school at a young age too."

"Really? We have never had any problem discussing anything." He didn't why the boy's words stung him.

"Oh, Carlisle, of course not, I meant someone around my age."

Carlisle inwardly cringed at Edward's words again.

"Jasper knows all about anime as well as Marvel comics and he can recite Star Wars. Did you know he has a real light saber from the movie set?"

Watching and listening to Edward talk adamantly about Jasper, Carlisle realized that the boy was in his true element. He was a teenager. He belonged with other teenagers, not some dusty, over three centuries old vampire. He had no right to think otherwise. If Jasper was what he needed, then he should have him. He watched Edward quickly eat his food.

"Edward, you are going to choke on your food if you don't slow down."

"I'm finished anyway. We should go before we miss the train."

It was obvious the boy was anxious to get to the hospital, probably to see his new young friend.

"We are taking my car today, Edward."

"Cool."

_Cool? Now where did he pick that up, I wonder? _Carlisle thought.

They walked out to the garage and climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. He had decided while watching Edward sleep the previous night that he needed to try to get information from Edward about his father, and he wanted to do it privately. Going to his father would be the last resort.

"This is a nice car, Carlisle. Why don't you take it more often?"

"The traffic at rush hour is atrocious as well as parking in the morning. It's easier to take public transportation, besides you can meet the most interesting people on the train."

"Yeah, people with coffee and unsteady hands."

Carlisle could only smile. It was easy being with Edward. He hated to muddy the waters but he was concerned.

"Edward, are you having problems with your father?" He saw Edward tense next to him.

"What do you mean? What makes you think I'm having problems with my father?"

"It's the way you react whenever I mention him. I know your father must be very busy being a single parent and a successful lawyer."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but it is really none of your business."

"I am sorry, Edward, but I am just concerned about you. Any father would be proud of you, and I thought by now I would have met him. And you never even talk about him." He did not add what he really wanted to say, such as how he was allowed to go to that party. Even though Edward had adult age classes and responsibilities he was still a minor in the state of Illinois. He was the only underage person at the party where liquor flowed freely. Didn't his father know about or wonder what went on at those parties?

"There's not much to say. My father is very busy."

The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent and Carlisle was happy when they reached the hospital.

Edward thanked him for the ride and strolled into the hospital without waiting to walk with him or looking back.

_Great. Maybe I should leave this alone. I'm overstepping my boundaries and treating him like a child again. Why can I not stay out of his life? He is a human after all. His life will pass in no time at all._

Suddenly, he felt an ache. Why was the thought of Edward no longer living physically painful to him?

He decided it was time to throw himself back into his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He met up with his students at the Maternity Ward. He noticed Jasper was there with the other students milling about him, but the young Texan only had eyes for Edward, who even after the groping he received the night before, looked shyly back at him.

Carlisle felt a little unnerved but decide he had to get used to it.

"Students. I want to welcome your new colleague, Mr. Jasper Hale. Some of you may know him from that wonderful party his father gave last night, if any of you can remember the party from last night."

Edward looked at him briefly and then averted his gaze with cheeks aflame.

"Are you kidding the party was f-ing unbelievable," Michael said. "Let me know when you throw the next one, dude."

Dude? Carlisle thought. Great.

"OK, enough about the party. There are people who are ready to join this world and there are people who are anxious to meet them. Jasper, since you are new here, you may take the first chart."

"Cool. We have Mrs. Hammerstein, a 43 year old Para1, Gravida 1, 37 weeks, who came to the hospital with generalized swelling and a blood pressure of 160/100. She has gained over 10 pounds a week for the past month which was missed by her Ob/Gyne. I diagnose Pre-eclampsia and advise Surfactant to help develop the babies' lungs for preparation for early delivery. I also advise neuro checks q 2 hours and Magnesium Sulfate, Pitocin, and Hydralazine for the blood pressure, and of course complete bedrest."

Everyone actually applauded as Jasper looked as though he had recited a simple nursery rhyme. Edward looked at Jasper in awe.

"That was exceptional, Jasper. I think this is going to be an interesting rotation." Carlisle could not help but admire the boy himself. He was well versed in Star Wars and medicine. Edward must have thought he struck gold.

The rest of the day went on smoothly with Jasper continuing being the star attraction to the other students and the patients. The only bump in the road being, that Edward did not voluntarily speak one word to him the entire day. He only answered questions when asked directly. It did not seem malicious; it was only because he only had eyes for Jasper.

At the end of the day, he watched as Jasper tore himself away from his adoring fans and walked off with Edward, an arm slung over his shoulder. And, of course, they left the hospital on Jasper's motorcycle, a bright red Ducati, before Carlisle could offer Edward a ride. He was just grateful that they wore helmets.

Carlisle walked to his car, feeling painfully lonely and dejected. Not since he had awoken alone and terrified as a newborn vampire, had he felt so miserable.

It was time to call Tanya.

* * *

><p>Tanya had known Carlisle for over 100 years, a third of his life, almost a blink of an eye to her more than 1000 years. He was a babe in the woods although he acted much like their ages were reversed. He was probably born an old soul, she thought.<p>

Maybe it was being brought up by his Anglican father that did it for him. He avoided enjoyment as if it was a sin. He practically would race to shower after she would tell him a dirty joke. It wasn't as though he was a prude, but he did not know how to relax and have fun. The only time she had seen him excited is when a new medical breakthrough such as antibiotics or vaccines came out. If vampires smoked, she could imagine him partaking of that vice after reading about one of the latest medical discoveries.

But Carlisle was a dear friend, and she wanted to see him live beyond his profession and medical journals. He was a solitary creature more out of habit than choice, she believed. If he found the right person - his soul mate - he could truly be happy.

She thought he had found the right person in 1916 in that young woman who had broken her leg. He seemed interested at the time but even with all her nudging, nothing happened beyond the doctor-patient relationship.

Now here he was in another situation that had potential and Carlisle was clueless. It was obvious to her that he had more than a passing fancy with the boy. Yes, a boy. Apparently she had been a little clueless herself.

Her cell phone rang and she stopped her musing to answer it.

"Carlisle."

"Tanya, I need to talk to you. Could you please come over to my home tonight?"

"Sure, Carlisle. Is there a problem?"

"I would like to discuss that when you get here if you don't mind."

"I'll be there around eight then."

She arrived at his home on time to find a disheveled, tired looking vampire.

"Before we discuss anything, we are going out for dinner."

"I'm not hungry, Tanya."

"I don't care if you are or not, besides, maybe I am. Come on, Carlisle." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door.

They drove to the nearest forest preserves and parked the car and although Carlisle had refused to eat initially, Tanya had him drink two deer, telling him he would think better with a full stomach.

They took their time casually walking back to the car. They were in their natural element where they could be themselves and not pretend. Tanya thought it was perfect for the conversation she wanted to have with Carlisle, but she wanted him to have his say first.

"So what is it, Carlisle? What is wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure. I have been concerned about Edward and I don't know what to do about him."

"Is the boy sick?" Tanya was alarmed; she knew how fragile humans could be.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm not quite sure how to explain it. There is something going on with his home life that he won't tell me about, and now he's associating with a young man who does not seem to have the best habits. He is four years his senior and gives him alcohol. Edward has always been very mature and responsible, but I'm afraid this other young man could be his undoing. He does not seem to have a father that watches out for him, and every time I try to intervene, I appear to make matters worse. Now he just seems to resent me."

Carlisle said the last sentence with a slight tremor in his voice.

Tanya stopped her friend from walking any farther, and the two of them sat under a tree. She stretched out her legs, crossing them at the ankles. Carlisle sat down beside her.

"Carlisle, you have interacted with humans for years, and besides that young woman with the broken leg years ago, you have never shown any interest in their lives. Why now?"

"I don't know, Tanya. Miss Everson was sweet and she had a great sense of humor and I guess I was a little lonely at the time. She was a kindred spirit in that aspect. But Edward is different. Again, I cannot really explain it."

"It is of no matter. He is human, Carlisle. He will become a thing of the past in no time." She looked at her manicure as if trying to see if there was dirt under her nails.

She heard a low rumble and surreptitiously watched Carlisle's expression change.

"Besides, there is no need to worry about him. If it is not this young man that supplies him with liquor, it will be some other man in his life one day."

The low rumble became a growl as Carlisle's incisors began to extend.

"You cannot choose whom he falls in love with. You are better off staying out of his life altogether."

Carlisle had then become only recognizable as a vampire. The cool, collected, blond human was nowhere in sight. He was crouched low, his eyes were completely dark, and his sharp teeth were visible.

Tanya continued to stare at her nails.

"Of course, if you did intervene and show him that you cared about him, not as a father figure but as… say…a mate. He might listen to you. You are not unattractive and even though you act it, you are only old in years, not in body. I could easily see him falling for you."

The growling and snarling stopped and Tanya looked over to see the human Carlisle looking dazed.

Looking at Carlisle with a sincere expression upon her face she said with conviction, "Carlisle, it is obvious. You are in love. You have found your soul mate."

Secretly, she was happy it was a male. She had thought she was losing her charm for a while. Carlisle was the first to ever to refuse her bed.

"What are you talking about, Tanya? He's human and still just a boy."

"What does that have to do with your heart? What are you feeling, Carlisle? And be honest with yourself."

He thought about how he had not changed the sheets in the guest room because he wanted to keep the smell of Edward in the house, and how he looked forward to going to work every day to see him and dreading his days off, unable to concentrate until he saw him again.

"It's wrong. He is only 16."

"And?" Tanya said with a raised eyebrow. "How old was your mother and father when they married?"

"That was different. Times have changed and so have the laws."

"I'm not saying to bed the boy, just show some interest. You are technically only 23 in human years."

"I'm his instructor, for God's sake. I can't do that."

"One of the reasons I brought you out here to hunt was to remind you that you are a vampire, first and foremost. No matter what you pretend to be, you are a vampire, Carlisle. Eternity is a long time to be alone. A soul mate only comes along once in that eternity. You have best stake some claim before it is too late. Just be his friend for now. Stay connected to him in some way. If he is truly your soul mate, and I believe he is, it will work itself out."

Still reeling from Tanya's revelation, Carlisle sat stunned for a moment. It just couldn't be. And why now? Why with a human boy who has no romantic interest in him?

"It is no use, Tanya," he said unhappily. "He fancies someone else. I think he really likes that new medical student, Jasper - the one that supplies him with all the alcohol. "

"That is no problem, Carlisle. I can make it look like an accident."

"No, Tanya!" Carlisle was shocked at how serious she looked.

"And why not? Are you going to let him ride off into the sunset with your soul mate?"

She then realized that perhaps she should have not said that as she watched Carlisle's eyes turn black again. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry; I did not mean to be flippant about it."

"That is just not the way I do things. Besides, there is no guarantee he will fall into my arms if something should happen to Jasper. Like you said yourself, it could be some other boy if not him. I can't go killing off every boy he looks at."

"Yes, yes, you can."

"Tanya, I'm serious."

"Goodness, Carlisle, you never want to have any fun. Okay, no accidents. But remember you are a vampire. It may be better to plan an accident than to have one happen. You are going to have to be very careful around those two."

"I believe you're right, Tanya. I'll just have to be careful around them."

"That's not quite what I had in mind for a solution to your problem, Carlisle, but it's a start.

"Come on, Carlisle. Let us go home. We can discuss this further there."

They both rose and drove back to Carlisle's apartment. Both of them silently contemplated what their next move would be concerning the boy. Carlisle had finally found something that occupied his mind more than medicine. But thinking about all the pain and misery he was feeling at the moment was disheartening.

_If this is what it means to be in love, then I am thankful I have never experienced it before._

* * *

><p>The next months were daunting for Carlisle as he continued to watch the relationship between Jasper and Edward flourish as he was relegated to being just his instructor again. His attempts to ask Edward to lunch or to talk to him alone were refused by the boy or thwarted by Jasper. They were friendly toward each other, but it was clear that Edward was preoccupied with his studies and Jasper and not necessarily in that order. But try as he might, Carlisle could not stay away from Edward or stop worrying about him. He was certain by then that he was in love with the boy but felt guilty for feeling that way. After all, he had judged the piano teacher. Again he felt out of his element and time period. Tanya was right. Had it been from the time of his human era, the age would not have been a factor or if Edward was a vampire. And that was the other crux of the matter. He was a vampire and Edward was human. Jasper could give him the life he never could. Hell, life period. He didn't feel he had the right to interfere with Edward's future or happiness.<p>

Isolation, despair, rage, and jealousy were his constant companions as he continued to watch Edward from near and far. He was jealous of Jasper being human, younger, and desired by Edward. He was tired of people commenting on how good they looked together, how they made the perfect couple, and how well they played music together. What really got his venom flowing was when he heard of Jasper showing off his new tattoo of Edward's name on his chest and how he had tried to get Edward to return the favor.

He watched out of the hospital window as the perfect couple left on their way home. Jasper stopped to kiss Edward before placing a helmet on the boy's head and climbed on his motorcycle. Edward climbed on behind him, hugging his waist. He had watched this scenario numerous times, his heart breaking a little more each time. Each day he worked late, trying not to follow Edward home but failed miserably. He always ended the day on the rooftop of the boy's home or hiding in the bushes below his window, listening to the heartbeat he could not live without.

His days off dragged on as he contemplated his situation. He had never felt so lonely before but had no idea how to rectify his situation. There were times when he wished he had never met the boy.

He grabbed his new journal and a glass of wine and sat down in his chair by the fire. The journal was becoming more of a prop as one of his daydreams returned to torture him again, reminding him of something he would never have.

_He opened the door and walked into the clinic. _

_"Hello, Dr. Cullen." _

_"Hello, Mildred. How is the first patient?" _

_"They're waiting in exam room three, doctor."_

_He heard a baby laughing and walked in to see the mother looking on as Edward held the child up in his arms. _

_"Oh, Dr. Cullen, your husband has already taken care of the problem. He is such a treasure."_

_An older Edward stands there as his partner in life and career. Later, they go home together, holding hands and sharing news of their day._

_It was such a simple dream. Carlisle dared not ask for more and yet felt he was asking for too much. To think that the boy would give up his humanity and Jasper? To do what? To go through an eternity of living half a life as a vampire with a man he considers more of a father?_

Deciding that he needed a change of scenery, he left his condominium for the book store. It was a perfect opportunity to people-watch as he had done all his life, escaping his own thoughts and semi-existence for a while. He walked into the bookstore and perused the medical books until he found something that looked as it might be of some interest and sat down near the front window.

Downtown was always the best place to observe people and Chicago had the most entertaining and interesting people he had experienced in his long life. Each section of the city was different in flavor, class culture, and predominant race, but they all seem to converge together in the downtown area.

He remembered the time he spent with Edward during the last Christmas holiday and could not help thinking how nice it would be to do so for the rest of his eternity. No matter how he tried to avoid it, his thoughts always came back to the boy. He continued his daydreaming until a familiar voice broke him out of his fantasizing.

"Carlisle?"

He was shocked and delighted to see Edward standing near him.

"Hello, Edward. What brings you here?"

The boy looked at him strangely as if it should be obvious.

"I mean, I thought you would be with Jasper on a nice day like today. You know, out with people your own age. I mean, I'm not saying you're a child, but just that I'm too old for you to be hanging around, especially on a day like today…

Edward smiled at Carlisle, clearly amused.

Smiling back at the teenager, he asked, "I'm rambling. Aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's OK. I didn't mean to intrude. I just came by to say hello."

"No, you are not intruding. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure."

Trying to sound casual with the question, Carlisle inquired about Jasper.

"So, where is Jasper today? I thought you two were joined at the hip." He tried not to let the bitterness invade his voice.

"He had something to do with his father today." He took a sip from his coffee.

"No cocoa today?"

A smile and a slight blush spread on his cheeks. "No, only during the Christmas holiday."

"Have you been well, Edward? I have not seen you outside of the hospital lately. I miss our little talks." Carlisle hoped he did not sound pathetic.

"I've been well, thank you. I miss our talks too. I guess I have been busy spending a lot of time with Jasper." A bright smile lit up his face.

Carlisle loved to see the boy smile; it lit up his face as if it came deep from within. His eyes crinkled and a large dimple appeared on the cheek his crooked smile favored. Thinking that that smile should belong only to him, he decided to take Tanya's advice.

"Hey, it is too nice a day for a young person like yourself not to be out there enjoying it. You know how Chicago is. How about we take advantage of it before it is gone? Have you ever been to Navy Pier?"

"Yes, it was years ago. My mother took me."

"Well, I have never been. How about you show me around?"

Looking at him, Edward smiled and nodded his head.

Carlisle was thrilled. He let out a relieved sigh as he got up to throw his empty cup of coffee away. The teenager soon followed suit and they both left the bookstore, taking the escalator down to the ground level. They exited the store and caught a bus to Navy Pier. As they walked to the attraction with the large Ferris wheel in sight, it was like old times. They were comfortable with each other as Carlisle basked in the boy's enthusiasm and outlook for life. Carlisle thought that even if he had this for an eternity it would never be enough. He knew medicine was his calling but he then realized that Edward was his purpose for being. He had lived all those unnatural years waiting for this wonderful human to give his life meaning. But how could he get Edward to see that.

They took a Ferris wheel ride. Edward said it was a must do if you went to Navy Pier. They went on a few other rides that the boy was too excited about to pass up before Carlisle suggested a less turbulent ride on a 148 foot schooner for a cruise around the lake. Edward was ecstatic to take a turn at the ship's wheel and help raise a sail; he looked slightly disappointed when the cruise ended.

Once back on land they went to a restaurant and viewed the lake as fireworks illuminated the skyline that evening. The vampire did not care to know how the display looked. He spent the entire time staring at Edward, experiencing them through his eyes. He watched, mesmerized as the kaleidoscope of colors sprayed across the boy's face and realized that if he had to describe what he felt at that moment, that would be it. His heart was filled with emotions he could not describe, but fireworks were a start, as cheesy as it sounded. He soon had to break his trance and return to reality.

"We should be getting back, Edward."

The boy looked just as disappointed as Carlisle felt.

"Yes. I need to get home."

"Would it be alright if I drove you?"

"That's unnecessary. I'll be alright on the train."

"I wouldn't feel right letting you loose on some unsuspecting person on the train."

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Edward said smiling.

"Not if I can help it. Come on. My car is not too far from here."

They conversed as they strolled down the street. There was a breeze from the lake, and before Carlisle realized it, he had reached up and brushed back the hair blowing across Edward's face. The boy halted his steps, looking at him strangely.

Carlisle panicked.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I did not mean…"

"No, it's fine."

Carlisle was relieved to see the boy smiling back at him. He had forgotten himself. It was just too easy to love Edward, so natural to him. Surely the boy had to feel something for him more than friendship.

They listened to a jazz station on the radio as they drove to Edward's home. He was surprised at the boy's velvety voice as he sung to Diana Krall's "The Look of Love". He watched the boy's long slender fingers mime the notes during the piano recital toward the end of the song. Edward's eyes were closed as his head lay back on his seat; his smile looked contented. Carlisle was grateful he was a vampire for he paid no attention to the road as his abilities allowed him to skirt traffic without total focus. He stared at Edward and imagined that the boy's face would probably look the same after…

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle came out of his daze with Edward staring back at him, looking panicked.

"THE ROAD,CARLISLE!"

Finally realizing what he had not been doing, Carlisle turned his attention back to the highway.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to frighten you. My mind was elsewhere. I promise I would never let anything happen to you. You are safe with me. I have never had an accident in my life." He poured his heart out to the boy without effort and Edward seemed satisfied, relaxing back into his seat.

"That's alright. I was little frightened but I trust you, Carlisle. I don't know why but I do. But please, let's not put it to the test again."

The vampire drove as slowly as the speed limit allowed, but it seemed as if they reached the boy's home in record time. All the lights were off at the large, lovely home. Saying goodbye was uncomfortable. He did not know how nor wanted to say goodnight. He looked at the boy, who appeared just as nervous. The silence had become awkward. Carlisle stared at the boy's lips parting before he realized the teen was speaking.

"Thank you for driving me home and for the day, Carlisle. I had a lot of fun."

"No, I must thank you, Edward. I cannot remember when I enjoyed myself more. So what are your plans for the rest of your weekend?" Carlisle asked, trying to sound incidental but secretly making plans for the next day.

"It's my birthday tomorrow."

This time it was Carlisle's turn to become startled. He had been so preoccupied he had forgotten.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have celebrated it tonight. How about we do something tomorrow, anything you want?"

"No, Carlisle. You've done more than enough already. Today was perfect."

Score one for me, he thought, pleased that the day had turned out better than he could have planned.

"Besides, Jasper has something planned for me tomorrow at his house."

Carlisle suppressed a growl and swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth.

"It's supposed to be a small party. I would love for you to come, Carlisle."

"I don't know. I would not want to impose."

"Nonsense, Carlisle. There is no way you could ever be an imposition to me. I want you there. It wouldn't feel right without you."

Carlisle smiled, feeling warmed by Edward's invitation.

"You can even bring a date with you if you want."

"A date?" Carlisle blinked a few times, flustered. He didn't feel so special anymore.

"Goodnight, Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said, exiting the car.

"Goodnight," Carlisle said somewhat dejectedly. He then slowly drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here..._

"Maybe this is not such a good idea."

Music was blaring from the home and judging from the amount of cars, it was no _little party_. Young people were steadily streaming from their cars and into the home. The young women were scantily dressed and the men wore loose blue jeans and tee shirts.

"Oh, no, Carlisle, we are going in there. Do you want him to celebrate such a momentous day without you?"

"It's his seventeenth birthday, not his crowning to become King of England, Tanya. Besides, I think he only invited me to be polite."

Carlisle had been depressed since the night before. He finally called Tanya who eagerly suggested they go to the party together. She was anxious to meet Edward and to size up the competition.

"Look, Carlisle. You talked about what happened the last time you were at a party at this home. You need to look after your mate."

"Ha, what mate? Jasper probably has his hands all over my _so called_mate as we speak. And there is not a damn thing I can do about it. He considers Jasper his mate. I thought we were making a connection and then…"

"Carlisle, stop it! Stop walloping and quit being so passive! You are going in there and claim what is yours. Now get out of this car!"

Carlisle felt a bit uncomfortable. Tanya had talked him into wearing blue jeans with a light blue shirt. It brought out his blue eyes and made him appear younger, something he had always tried to avoid. "You look hot, Carlisle."

Feeling more like a chaperone than a party goer, Carlisle entered the home with Tanya on his arm. They were greeted by Jasper's mother by the door. She was wearing big blond hair and a little red dress.

"Carlisle, how nice of you to come with your sister to the party," she said batting her eyelashes.

"Edward invited me and this is not…"

"I'm his date. I'm Tanya," she said reaching out her hand for a handshake."

Mrs. Whitlock looked her up and down with a scowl on her face before shaking her hand.

With a voice, that had suddenly dropped several octaves and the thick southern accent, she said, "nice to meet you. Why don't you two go join the fun? The birthday boy is in the back with Jasper at the pool. You can take your gifts out there with you."

"Thank you," Tanya said with a tight smile before swaying her hips as she leaned on Carlisle's arm, walking into the home. She was dressed to fit right in seamlessly. All eyes were upon her and she played to her audience. The young men drooled and the young women looked on with envy.

"That old bat has the hots for you, Carlisle. It is a good thing I came. Who knows what that woman would have been up to."

"Thank you for looking out for my virtue, Tanya," Carlisle said sarcastically but grateful Tanya was there to ward off Mrs. Whitlock.

"Anytime, my sweet."

"'My sweet'?"

"I have to play the part. Now come on. We need to find your mate."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose while trying to figure out how a vampire could fake an illness. They weaved through throngs of swaying and bouncing bodies. The music was loud enough to even deafen a vampire. Once they made it to the back yard, he spotted Edward with Jasper by the pool.

"There he is, Tanya."

She followed his eyes to the tall honey-haired blond. A boy with unruly, bronze hair was standing with slightly hunched shoulders next to him. And she was immediately smitten with him. She had never seen hair that color and his eyes were a brilliant, clear emerald green to rival any precious stones she had ever witnessed. He was a living work of art.

"Tanya, could you please close your mouth. Remember, he is supposed to be _my _mate_,_" Carlisle admonished.

"Carlisle, I had no idea…Why he's adorable." There was innocence about him, but she could detect with her experience that he would be a sexual animal in bed.

"Come along. I will introduce you. But remember, he is mine."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "So now you get proprietary."

Maneuvering around the thralls of undulating and jerking bodies, they walked over to the couple. Edward flashed Carlisle a glowing smile as they approached.

"Carlisle, I'm so happy you could make it," the boy said.

"I wouldn't miss it. Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Tanya cleared her throat. Edward looked as if he hadn't noticed her before.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the vampire said. "This is my date, Tanya. Tanya, I would like you to meet Edward."

Tanya shook his hand, holding on to it a little longer than necessary.

"It is so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you," Tanya said jutting out her breast with her classic inviting look.

Exhibiting a little discomfort, Edward's face flushed and Tanya's breath caught in her throat.

It was at that moment that Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Tanya, this is Jasper."

"I'm his boyfriend," the blond said with his slow Texas drawl as he wrapped his arm around Edward's waist.

Carlisle was seething. Tanya squeezed his arm to draw him back before his fangs started showing. She shook Jasper's hand and smiled politely.

"JASPER!"

Someone was shouting over the loud music.

The tall slim blond leaned over and kissed Edward on the lips. "I have a little surprise for you, Edward." He nodded his head at Tanya. "Nice meetin' you ma'am."

Carlisle watched as Jasper pulled Edward along with him making his way over to an area on the large patio near the pool. The Texan leaned over and spoke to a dark haired young man who had called him to the makeshift stage. He grabbed a guitar that had been set up with amplifiers and a microphone. The loud pulsating music abruptly stopped, and Jasper began to address the party.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today to help celebrate the birthday of the most important person in the world to me. I've only known him a short while, but the first time I laid eyes on him I knew he was the one. Had I known he was here I would have left Texas a lot sooner. This is for you, birthday boy."

Edward sat on the patio at a small table with lit candles illuminating the excited expression on his face. A vase of flowers with small balloons was nearby. Then Jasper started strumming the guitar.

"Oh, I love that song," Tanya said dreamily.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from the mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth…__"_

Looking adoringly at Jasper, Edward blushed, mesmerized as the wavy-haired Texan sang the ballad to him.

There was a collective sigh from all the women in the audience.

Tanya looked at the normally gentle vampire who had somehow managed to appear miserable, yet angry enough to rush the makeshift stage and eat someone at the same time.

"Carlisle.

We.

Are.

Screwed."

As he watched Edward's dreamy expression, Carlisle started to vibrate with anger. The boy had never looked at him that way.

When the ballad was finally over, soft music started playing over the loudspeakers and Jasper led Edward down from the patio to dance.

"Carlisle, you can't just stand there and stare at them. Come on, let's dance."

Still despondent over the events unfolding, he moved stiffly in Tanya's arms. She managed to move as close as possible to the offending couple. It was close enough to see the two young men practically making out on the dance floor. It was also close enough to hear a birthday blow job being discussed.

That was the final straw. He was going to have a little talk with the boy whether he sounded like his father or not, but before he could cut in, a commotion was heard over the music being played. Parting a sea of chuckling onlookers, a man wavered through the crowd shouting at the top of his lungs. Jasper's mother and father were not far behind, looking as if they were ready to tackle him.

"EDWARD! What the Hell do you think you are doing?"

Carlisle tensed, having to physically stop himself from crouching. His hackles were up, and he was keeping them there until he deemed it safe. He moved closer, ready to prevent the interloper from reaching Edward. The man was a few inches taller than Edward with the same strong chin. His medium brown hair was also unruly, but that could have been from lack of grooming. The man was disheveled and obviously drunk, but it had to be his father.

Carlisle watched as Edward stood, immobilized in shocked disbelief. Jasper had his arm around his shoulders as if holding him back and protecting him.

"You get your disgusting hands off him, you pervert! He's only 16!" He screamed at Jasper.

"Now you wait a minute," Mrs. Whitlock voiced in angry mother bear mode. "You crash into my home at a party that is being thrown for your son, who by the way is 17 today, and insult my child? Why you son of…!"

Ignoring the Jasper's mother, the man continued to shout. "EDWARD! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN! You will not embarrass me any further!" His eyes were glaring at his son with contempt and anger.

Obviously humiliated, Edward turned, quietly speaking to Jasper. "I'm sorry about all this. Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday party." He removed himself from Jasper's arms and walked toward his father.

"Wait, Edward. Is it safe to go with him?" Jasper asked.

Before Edward could answer, his father grabbed him by his shirt. Jasper leaped forward but Carlisle was there first. He pushed the older man away, holding on to Edward, preventing him from falling with his father to the ground. The party was suddenly silent as everyone stared at the impromptu entertainment.

"Father?" Edward rushed to his father's side checking him for injuries. He peered up at Carlisle as he helped his father stand.

"You could have hurt him," he said, glaring at his instructor.

"I had to stop him from hurting you," Carlisle said.

"No, my father would never intentionally harm me," Edward said indignantly.

_'Intentionally' being the operative word_, Carlisle thought. He did not regret his actions in the least.

"You shouldn't be driving drunk, father. Let's go home," he said helping his father to a standing position.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. You thought you could sneak out and I wouldn't find out… Your mother would be ashamed of you… you and your disgusting lifestyle."

Edward looked as he had been slapped.

Carlisle was seething, his hands clenched into fist. How dare this man judge and berate his son and in front of other people, his friends, no less. He felt Tanya's hand on his arm, silently imploring him to rein it in.

Jasper tried to talk to the boy again." Edward, are you all right? Let me help you take him home."

Never turning to look at his previous dance partner and seeming disheartened, Edward meekly said, "No, Jasper, I'll be fine."

Edward left the party holding on to his father, helping him maintain his balance as he walked out of the party.

Carlisle felt helpless, his heart breaking for the young man. He now understood boy's reluctance in contacting his father.

Jasper's father walked on the stage, taking the microphone in hand.

"OK, people the floor show is over. We still have plenty of booze so let's continue the party until it's all gone."

There was cheering and whooping heard as the music was started again.

Jasper walked up to Carlisle. "I'm worried about him. He got a raw deal for a father. Maybe that's why he looks up to you so much."

Carlisle stared at Jasper, feeling his remark was disparaging but not sure if it was meant to be. It was hard for him to decipher how much Jasper cared for Edward. Before you could catch one emotion from the young Texan, he would switch to another or showed no emotion at all.

Jasper continued. "Not that you're old or anything like my parents, but he talks about you all the time. He thinks you're wise and shit. I would have gone with him, but I have a feeling that would make things worse for him. Well, I've better take care of the party."

And just like that, Jasper appeared unperturbed again, mingling with his guest. He watched Jasper for a moment, trying to decipher what Edward saw in him, before finally deciding that perhaps it was just easy to be with him. He put no pressures or expectations on the boy. But that was not him and _that_was not what Edward needed at that moment.

Loud bass filled music was blaring as he and Tanya said their goodbyes and walked to his car.

"I'm going to him, Tanya. I have to see him tonight to make sure he is alright."

Tanya gave him a perceptive smile.

"You are finally on the right track, Carlisle."

After dropping Tanya at her place, he arrived at Edward's and parked down the street from his house. He called Edward's cell phone but got no answer. Listening for and following the teen's heartbeat and scent, he walked to the back of the home and stood underneath his bedroom window. He knew it was wrong, but he had not been thinking logically since the confrontation at the party or if he had to be honest with himself, since meeting Edward.

Standing underneath his window, he could hear the boy softly crying. It took a great deal of strength at that moment to stop himself from climbing up the wall of the house and gathering him up in his arms, that, or engaging in fist to cuff with the teen's father. He stooped down, picked up a pebble, and threw it at the window. He watched and heard it bounce off the window and fall to the ground. He listened, hearing the father's heartbeat remain steady. He waited a few more minutes before throwing another pebble at the window. He was finally relieved when he saw Edward peering down at him through the pane, surprise evident on his face. A few minutes later, the back door opened and he watched the boy come out into the back yard.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here? What if my father sees you?" He looked startled but not angry. _Thank God._

The glasses did not hide the fact that his eyes were red from crying. Carlisle felt angry that the boy's father had made him suffer. He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke while he worked on keeping his hands from balling into fist.

"If he's anything like you, he won't wake up. I had to make sure that you were alright, Edward."

Edward averted his eyes. "There was no need to come. I'm fine. Besides, this isn't your concern."

"You're wrong. It is my concern…I care about you, Edward. I consider you my friend and I thought you felt the same of me," Carlisle said, placing a hand on one of the boy's shoulders. The boy did not pull away from him. It was one of the things Carlisle had noticed before. He was never repulsed from his icy touch or afraid of his closeness. Humans were always attracted to him, but he could usually feel a slight fear or primal survival instinct if he remained too close for too long. He had learned to limit contact and how far to stand away from someone over the years. He never had to guard himself from Edward.

Carlisle reached out placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulders and pulled him to his chest, letting him fall into his arms. He had wanted to hold Edward for so long now and felt a little guilty that he might be taking advantage of the situation. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt and the boy's hot breath on his neck. Vampires had superior intellect from being able to think of multiple things at once and eidetic memories; but with his body responding in an unfamiliar fashion, he found himself having a difficult time with coherent thought.

"I want to help, Edward. You have to tell me what is going on. You cannot do this on your own." Edward abruptly pulled away from him - standing straight, indignant. The vampire could not believe the emptiness he felt. It was if the boy had taken a part of him away with him.

"I'm not a child. I have been taking care of my father by myself for the past 3 years. He doesn't mean any of the things he says when he's been drinking. He won't remember half the things he said in the morning."

"Edward, don't make excuses for him…"

Edward became more defensive, trying to cut him off from saying more. "I'm not…."

"You have always been afraid of him and tonight at the party he said that you snuck out of the house. Did he forbid you to go to your own birthday party?"

"You don't understand!" The boy noticed his voice had gotten louder and looked at the house apprehensively before continuing. "It has all been too much for him."

Carlisle could see that Edward was reluctant to say anything; more importantly, he looked exhausted.

"It's late. We have to be at the hospital tomorrow. We can finish this conversation then, but I do not feel comfortable leaving you here." He put his hands up to stop Edward from protesting any further. "You tell me if he hurts you, 'unintentionally'_._And please call me if you need me. You have my pager number."

Edward nodded his head and returned to his house. Carlisle remained outside, in the yard until he heard the teen sleeping.

* * *

><p>There was a great deal of tension noted the next day at the hospital. Edward was a little subdued but did his clinicals as well as always. Jasper was his silent support. Others in their group tried to keep the conversations light. No one wanted to rehash the party from the night before, sensing Edward's discomfort and embarrassment. Carlisle sensed the young man was avoiding him, dreading the talk he wanted to have with him. Nevertheless, he approached the boy and Jasper at the end of the day.<p>

"May I speak with you for a moment, Edward?"

The boy looked at Jasper and the young blond seemed to answer an unspoken question as he nodded his head. "I'll wait in the locker room." He squeezed Edward's hand before walking away.

"Let's go to my office."

They walked silently into his office. Carlisle took his seat and offered Edward the one in front of his desk. He decided to start the discussion.

"I never knew my mother. She died in childbirth. My father was a minister. He was very strict. I could do nothing to please him. He believed strongly in corporal punishment. But it was his verbal abuse that left the worst scars. I am still trying to overcome them. I was never the son he wanted. He often told me I was a disappointment – too weak, too like my mother. He expected me to follow him in his profession; I wanted to go to medical school. He refused to pay for it or to allow me to get a job to do so myself. I eventually left home without his support to pursue my dreams, but years of his abuse took their toll on me. My father has long since passed, but I still feel his presence. I often find myself seeking approval – never completely confident with myself. I never sought help for my issues I had with my father when I was younger, but I think I would have felt better if I had."

"I have never told anyone this, Edward. I have always been too embarrassed and ashamed. I understand your reticence in discussing your father with anyone, but I wanted you to know that I understand what you are experiencing. And I will be here for you if you need me.

Edward had been looking at him empathetically with his hands clasped in his lap.

"Please, Edward. I will keep whatever you say in utmost confidence. I want to help you."

The boy looked down at his hands. "There's nothing you can do, Carlisle."

"Let me be the judge of that. I see myself in you, Edward. I don't want you to become like me. It's not good to hold all what you are going through, inside. It will only fester in other ways. It is one of the reasons I have never been in a relationship. I don't trust anyone to truly love me if they knew how worthless I was."

Edward gasped, staring at him. "That's not true, Carlisle! You're one of the most respected people I know. Everyone admires you."

"That may be true, but that is not what my father taught me. As a matter of fact, I could say the same things about you. People fall in love with you immediately. They think you're the most brilliant, most charming human being that ever walked the earth, myself included." Edward gave him an indiscernible expression. "But how do you perceive yourself, Edward? And be honest." The boy looked down at his hands again and began quietly speaking.

"My mother was diagnosed with cancer when I was 12. My father was as devastated as was I. I pleaded with God to take me instead. I loved my mother. She was always there for me and pushed me to become what I wanted – to become a pianist. But she also told me to be myself. When I thought I could be gay and told her about my fears, she said that it did not matter. She loved me unconditionally, but I was still young and it was natural to have those feelings. She had even guessed that I had a little crush on my piano instructor."

Carlisle was uncomfortable with that revelation but hoped his expression did not change.

"I didn't understand all the feelings involved. Peter would sometimes touch me and say things that made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't tell my parents because I thought that is what couples did, but after a while I decided I didn't want to be in love. I told Peter I didn't like him touching me, but he would apologize saying he couldn't help himself, that I led him on with my flirting. I liked him, so I thought he must have been right. I tried to be as professional as possible. One day he was standing behind me, pressing his groin against my back and caressing my shoulders as I sat at the piano. Before I could protest, my father walked in on us. Peter said that he was trying to relieve the tension in my shoulders and then left saying that we were done for the day."

"As soon as he left, my father called me to his office. He berated be for my lewd behavior. He said that Peter was a friend of the family and I was trying to corrupt him with my perverted fantasies. My mother had told him of my crush. I was stunned and hurt. He then told me I could not continue with the piano lessons, deciding that I needed a more manly profession. I was supposed to go into law to follow in his footsteps. I loved music; but with my mother being sick and my father's disappointment in me, I felt I had to follow along. But, I did get him to agree to medical school instead. It was also something I also had an interest in since my mother's diagnosis. My father had not been himself since my mother's illness. I didn't want to add to his misery.

"As time went on, my mother became sicker and my father began to drink. And when my mother… died, my father fell apart. I had to take over the household, making sure our accountant and the bills were paid. Essentially, I took over my mother's job. But I had also promised my mother that I would finish school and never to give up on my music. I also promised to take care of my father. She loved my father. I never really got to know him. He was so busy with his career. I thought we would become closer with just the two of us, but he seems to avoid me even more. "

Tears started running down his face as he recalled his pain.

"With my mother dying and me being a disappointment to him, I try to be as little of a burden as possible. I tried to keep Jasper a secret, but he came over one day refusing to hide his feelings. My father forbade me to see him any longer. Jasper was persistent and I had given up so much already. I didn't want to deny what I was any longer. I decided to continue my relationship with Jasper behind his back. My father found out about it. He wouldn't let me leave the house Sunday, so I waited until he passed out from a drunken stupor before I left. I didn't think he would wake until the morning."

"How was your father this morning?"

"I'm not allowed out of the house on my days off. I have to account for all my time during the day and he screens my calls to the house. I'm sorry about what happened with your father, Carlisle, but I love my father. I know he can seem cruel at times but he's nothing like your father. He doesn't mean to hurt me."

"I pray that you are correct, Edward," he said leaning his elbows on his desk. He could not help thinking about how similar the boy sounded to himself all those years ago.

"This thing with Jasper, is it serious?" Carlisle knew he was overstepping his boundaries but could not help it. He braced himself for the answer.

Edward smiled somewhat as he did the night before as Jasper sang to him. "He is everything I always wanted to be, but, of course, I'm not. He's a young genius but not a nerd like I am; he's so relaxed and laid back, sure of himself. He's also gorgeous and he wants me. What is there not to like?"

It didn't sound like love; it sounded more like infatuation.

"Don't sell yourself short, Edward. You are so much more. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Carlisle was rewarded with an enigmatic lopsided smile that warmed his cold dead heart. He stood up and embraced the boy as he got out of his chair.

"Thank you so much for sharing your story of your father with me, Carlisle. I hated to hear of your suffering, but it did help me. You seemed to have turned out well in spite of it," the boy said against his shoulder.

Carlisle thought of how looks can be deceiving, but he said nothing. The boy's body felt so warm and inviting; his scent was intoxicating. He realized he could not let the boy go. Edward appeared equally distracted and relaxed in the embrace. It was as if the teen belonged in his arms. They fit perfectly together. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself staring at the boy's lips… pulling him closer. Later he would rationalize that the animal aspect of being a vampire took over. He kissed the soft, warm lips tenderly at first and then with fierce abandonment. His hands started to roam the boy's body as he felt Edward's heart beat quickening, igniting him further…until knocking was heard at the door.

"Edward!"

Carlisle jerked away from the teen, suddenly aware of molesting Edward much like the piano teacher, and felt ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Please forgive me."

Edward looked dazed and slowly straightened his glasses and his clothing. His lips were still parted as Carlisle had left them. He looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

The knocking continued. "Edward!"

Edward walked to the door, opening it to reveal Jasper, who looked startled for a moment. "I'm sorry, but it's getting late…"

Edward walked passed him without a word and continued down the corridor. With an unreadable expression on his face, Jasper looked at Carlisle before turning around and following the bronze-haired beauty.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>After finally getting Tanya to stop jumping up and down and cheering, he spoke of his fears and asked for advice on how to proceed with Edward.<p>

"I made a big mistake. I don't know what came over me. One minute I'm giving him a friendly hug goodbye and then the next thing I know I nearly had him across my desk. I shudder to think what would have happened had Jasper not interrupted. You should have seen him when he left my office. He was so distraught, he was almost catatonic. He probably thinks I'm a pervert and will have nothing to do with me again. I should just go tender my resignation right now..."

"Carlisle, will you please get a grip! Your behavior was exemplary. I have never been more proud of you." Her voice had become shaky. "My little boy is growing up. You are finally becoming a vampire," she said as she dabbed her eyes.

"Tanya, this is serious!"

"Look, Carlisle. The only thing wrong you did was not getting the kid across that desk. For a vampire, you demonstrated considerable constraint. As for his state of mind when he left your office, I doubt highly that he was distraught. He was more than likely, dazzled. Ha! Let Jasper compete with that!" she said jumping up and down again, making her ample bosom seem obscene.

Carlisle started to feel better. Perhaps it was not as bad as he thought. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"Vampire plus human equals dazzle."

"That does not sound scientific to me," Carlisle said skeptically.

"It does not matter how it sounds, it's the truth. It's just a crying shame it took you so long to realize it. Our animal magnetism can catch more than a nice meal. I use it all the time. It's not only my appearance that keeps me in men, or rather, men in me."

"Tanya! That is a little crude, even for you."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "If you play your cards right, you could get to be a little crude yourself."

Carlisle's eyes darkened at the thought. The brief interlude he had with Edward had changed the scope of his daydreams although he did feel guilty for them, a little. After all, there was no harm in dreaming.

"Down boy! We have to first figure out how you are going to get there."

* * *

><p>The next day Carlisle went to work with apprehension, afraid Emmett would be there waiting with handcuffs. But luckily, the day started as all the others, except Edward gave him his smile – the crooked one just for him. Jasper was watching with a strange look on his face. He could not decipher it, but odds were it was not happiness.<p>

Edward and Jasper remained together throughout the day, but the infatuation Carlisle had witnessed before was gone. They appeared as any other casual friends. Jasper would touch Edward occasionally, much to Carlisle's dismay, but it was never reciprocated. He later heard them arguing in the locker room, he just happen to be passing.

"What's going on, Edward? You've not been the same since yesterday. Something happened in the office with Carlisle, didn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see the way he looks at you. He's too old for you. It would be like sleeping with your father."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jasper."

"I know he played some sort of Jedi mind trick on you. We were fine until you came out of that office. What did he do, Edward? I'll kick his ass. You just say the word."

"Nobody is kicking anyone's ass, Jasper. Let it go. I told you. My father won't let me see you. You saw what happened at the party. My father threatened to make me drop out of med school."

"That didn't stop you before."

"It's different this time. He's watching me more now."

"I can be discreet. You can sneak out and I would have you back before he can say 'I abject'. Don't you think you owe me for the party? Plus, I still haven't given you your present."

"Jasper…stop! Someone could walk in on us."

"That makes it even hotter."

"Jasper…"

Carlisle had decided turnabout was fair play and if anyone's arse was going to be kicked…

"Edward," he called out before entering the locker room.

Edward pulled himself out of Jasper's embrace, looking embarrassed as Jasper looked angry enough to follow through on his earlier threat.

_Let him just try_, Carlisle thought.

"I'm so happy I caught you, Edward. I needed to talk to you about one of the cases. Will you excuse us, Jasper? This may take a while."

Jasper looked at Edward.

"You go ahead, Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him into a kiss that landed on the boy's cheek as the teen turned his head away.

Jasper gave Carlisle a piercing glare before leaving the locker room. He stopped for a second when he thought he heard a low rumble somewhere, but continued on after he figured that he probably just imagined it.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No. That's alright." Edward nervously looked away.

Uncertain as to what to say next, Carlisle took a deep breath to help calm his nerves. He had never done anything like this before; he felt out of his element, awkward. It felt like what a teenager would feel like with their first crush. He hated it. He wished Tanya was there at that moment to hold his hand through it. But then he realized Edward _was_a teenager. With the exception of being with Jasper, he was just as inexperienced. At least he hoped he was.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened in my office yesterday. I never meant to take advantage of you like that, to take certain liberties with you. It was not a gentlemanly thing to do."

"What… I don't understand what…what are you saying?"

"Edward, I'm your instructor. What I did was wrong." Carlisle was confused when Edward's face scrunched up into a look of despair.

"I understand, Dr. Cullen. It was just like my piano teacher. Take advantage of the young gullible idiot. I should have known better…"

"What! No, Edward, it's not like that…"

"You don't have to worry about it. I won't tell anyone." He raced out of the locker room, but not before Carlisle saw the tears racing down his cheeks.

Frustrated, Carlisle punched a locker. "Damn! Why does this have to be so difficult? Shakespeare was right. The course of true love never did run smooth."

* * *

><p>Tanya had to go to plan B. Carlisle was quoting Shakespeare. She hated Shakespeare. He was a pompous ass who couldn't write a decent story if his life depended on it. She had to admit his sonnets were not too bad, though.<p>

"Carlisle, you have tried the human way. It's not working for you."

"What do you expect me to do, Tanya? Drag him out of his house into the forest and mate with him under the stars?" He glanced at Tanya's wide grin. "Don't answer that!"

Tanya threw her hands up in frustration. "Here when I thought you just were getting the hang of things."

Carlisle slowly shook his head dejectedly. "Tanya, not helping," he said miserably. He had been pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair repeatedly causing his usual impeccably coiffed hair to stand up in all directions. It worked for the bronze-haired kid, not so much for him.

"O! I am Fortune's fool."

"OK, Carlisle. That's it." Tanya thought she would have to strangle him before she could listen to that bard stuff any longer. "If you have to use Shakespeare, use him properly."

Hence, Carlisle found himself outside below Edward's window on that warm summer moonlit night, holding a bouquet of red tulips. Crickets serenaded the tranquil night while the fireflies periodically illuminated the darkness like tiny flickering stars. It was a night in which fairy tales were dreamed of. Carlisle prayed it would be just that instead of the nightmare he feared being a vampire stipulated for him. If he wasn't so nervous, he could have seen the humor in the situation, or the tragedy.

_Stop it, Carlisle._

He made sure Edward's father was asleep before throwing a pebble against the window. He threw a few more before he heard Edward walking down the steps to the door. Edward walked barefoot in his pajamas out into the backyard, looking none too pleased but so adorable with his bottom lip in a pout.

"What do you want, Carlisle? Do you think I didn't get the hint earlier today, or you need to cop one more feel for the road?" Edward said bitterly, his arms were crossed over his chest and his glasses somewhat askew as if he hastily put them on.

"What? No! You misunderstood, Edward. I wasn't sorry about what happened."

Looking as though he had just been thoroughly insulted, Edward started back toward his house. Carlisle quickly grabbed his wrist. Edward stared furiously at Carlisle until he released his hold. He huffed and started to walk again to the house but stopped when Carlisle started pleading.

"Please, Edward, that's not what I meant…What I'm trying to say is… Well, here." Carlisle walked up to him, handing him the flowers that he had partially crushed in his frustration and abject fear.

Confused, Edward stared down at the sad bouquet.

Carlisle got down on one knee. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"What…?"

He realized that he was making a complete fool of himself. Deciding to follow the words from his heart, he stood up to begin his plea, "Edward, please have patience with me... I don't know what I'm doing... I've never been in love before. I don't know the right words to say or the right things to do. I'm not young, hip, and smooth like Jasper, but I do know I can't live without you. Maybe I'm saying too much or I'm coming on too strong, but I can't help myself. There is no other way for me. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. I know I'm older than you, and I am your instructor, and I know it's wrong… and I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

Edward was peering at him with a stunned expression on his face during the entire speech. Carlisle thanked God that he was a vampire for once because he would have been sweating bullets at that moment if he were not. He had dealt with nomad vampires intent on tearing his head off and Volturi vampires who would have done the same for sport; and yet, he felt he would have much rather have faced them again than what he was enduring.

While Carlisle was wishing the earth would just swallow him whole, Edward slowly walked towards him staring into his eyes as if looking for sincerity. Carlisle was afraid to move. He stood as still as a statue, afraid to frighten the boy away. He waited and watched as Edward reached up to touch his hair, running his hand finally down his cheek to run his thumb across his bottom lip. The tender administrations touched Carlisle to the core as his breath caught in his throat. Edward moved closer, eyes fluttered closed and pump pink lips parted. As the boy's lips tentatively and softly brushed his, he could feel Edward's warm breath and then his warm tongue darting out to meet his. The kiss was nothing like the first time. This wasn't hurried or primal. It was like breathing – necessary, functional, and very relevant. Carlisle did not know how he survived all those years without it. He could feel it in every part of his body, from the hair on his head to the bottom of his feet. Here was the answer to all his prayers and questions he had never thought to ask. He had been wrong. His feelings of living a half-life was not from being a vampire but from living without his soul, because he suddenly felt complete and invigorated with life. It was beyond comprehension that no stars were shooting across the sky or angels singing, because he knew his world had profoundly changed.

He placed one hand in the boy's soft hair and on the other on Edward's back under his pajama top, touching soft, warm, smooth skin. He could have kissed him for an eternity but then the boy moaned and all reasonable thought began to dissipate.

But somehow he suddenly felt empty, a loss of something he could not comprehend at the moment. Finally able to focus, he realized that Edward had pulled away, out of his arms, and was saying something.

"Wait, what about Tanya?"

"What?"

"The woman you brought to the party."

"Oh, she's just a friend."

Edward appeared skeptical for a moment but then nodded his head.

"You have to go, Carlisle. I can't have you getting caught here. What would I tell my father? Please, you have to go," he pleaded.

Edward appeared very apprehensive. He was staring back at his house as if fearing, legitimately so, that his father would walk in on them.

Breathing harshly, as if gasping for air, Carlisle finally acknowledged the situation and spoke, "Yes, I'm sorry, you're right. We can talk tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, still not sure if things were open or understood between them.

The boy turned back to him giving him his full attention. With the crooked smile Carlisle loved so much, the one Carlisle swore was his alone, Edward nodded his head, sniffed the broken flowers, then turned around, and ran back into the house.

As Carlisle drove home, he realized that it was he who had been dazzled.

Carlisle thought it was the most perfect night. He was in love and more importantly, loved in return. He started humming to himself that little song Edward had sung in the car the last time he drove him home just a few days before. Thoughts of domestic bliss started filling his mind. He would have to buy a new home, but where and what type of home would Edward like? A wedding? He had not thought of that. Would he prefer a large or small ceremony? No, Aro would never agree to that. Wait. Maybe Edward would not even want matrimony. Times have changed. People at least humans don't always marry at 17. He may have to wait. How would he ask for his hand…?

Oh, God!

Edward's father.

The hospital.

It would never work. They would have to hide their relationship. No one could find out about them. Edward's father would not approve and nor would his place of employment. He had been alone for over 300 years, yet the thought of waiting a few years or even days was impossible. He had to physically stop himself from driving back to Edward's house, snatching him out of the window, and then fleeing to parts unknown. It seemed the only solution to his dilemma.

The whole thing was damned from the beginning. He had not contemplated the predicament before, at least not seriously. He had been too busy trying to understand his emotions and then trying to understand Edward's.

Thinking about his next course of action, Carlisle raced home. As he took the elevator up to the condo, he began to think in terms of what would be best for Edward. The boy would have to finish school; he had his career. He could not ask him to give that up; he worked too hard for it. What about his friends and his responsibility to his father? All that would have to be forsaken to live his life with him.

Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle was still ill at ease the next morning on the train until he spied Edward - then all concerns were forgotten. They both gave each other shy smiles before glancing away. Sitting next to each other, there was an awkward silence for the first time between them. Carlisle resisted the urge to reach out and hold his hand. Thinking about how silly the situation was becoming, Carlisle spoke.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine as well."

Carlisle surreptitiously looked at Edward who began to peer at him at the same time. They both burst out into laughter. Edward's loud snorts made Carlisle laugh even harder. They both ignored the people staring at them as they enjoyed their own private joke. Carlisle relished the awkwardness being broken, and they relaxed as the commute continued. It was understood that their budding relationship could not be witnessed in was the fear of Edward's father finding out about them as well as the possibility of jeopardizing Carlisle's career if the hospital knew. Due to HIPPA, they could not discuss their medical cases on the train, but there were always other subjects. The White Sox versus Cubs, Chopin versus Rachmaninoff, and even Marvel versus DC was debated, or rather, Carlisle listened to that one. As usual, the ride was over much too quickly. They climbed off the train still in deep into their conversation as they neared the hospital entrance. Edward stopped suddenly as he noticed the person standing just inside the hospital as they entered. Carlisle suppressed his anger and his growl while his mind shouted "_mine"._

Edward turned to Carlisle with a reassuring glance. "I'll see you later, Carlisle."

After greeting Jasper and exchanging pleasantries, Carlisle nodded and walked to his office. It was difficult for him to walk away, but appearances had to be maintained. He also had to keep his emotions in check. He left the two young humans as they walked in the opposite direction, appearing to be in an intense discussion. Even though they spoke in low hushed tones, he could hear Jasper's concern and anger. Carlisle walked slowly away, making sure that there was no ill intent in Jasper's demeanor.

The rest of the day progressed well. Michael was showing improvement with diagnosing. He'd even prevented a crisis from occurring with a patient that would've gone into a diabetic coma.

Jasper and Edward appeared to be getting along. There was no animosity noted between the two of them as they worked together efficiently as colleagues. Jasper was still too touchy-feely, placing a hand on the small of Edwards back or occasionally on his shoulder. It was as if nothing had changed between them. Carlisle thought he could have misinterpreted Edward's feelings. After all, the boy had never declared his intentions. He had not verbalized exactly how he felt. Yes, they had kissed. But teenagers were unpredictable. Perhaps Edward was not ready for a serious relationship or maybe the boy was not ready for him. There was so much they needed to discuss.

It was sometime later when he heard a knock on his office door during a break.

"Come in."

Jasper appeared in the doorway." Is this a bad time?"

"Why not at all, Jasper. Have a seat. What brings you here?"

Jasper plopped down into the chair in front of his desk, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles.

"I'm here about Edward."

Carlisle stood immediately." Is there something wrong with him ? Is he okay?" He started towards the door as Jasper remained in his seat.

"Calm down, Cullen. He's fine."

Carlisle returned to his seat bewildered.

"I want to know what's going on between you two."

He should have expected this. Jasper's father always had the uncanny ability to read other people's emotions. His son had apparently inherited the talent. And although empathetic to other's emotions, they rarely revealed too much of their own.

"What do you mean Jasper? Edward is one of my students."

"Edward and I were happy. Now he's been avoiding me. It's more than fear of his father. That was hovering over us before." Jasper sat up straight and leaned forward.

"Let me lay it out for you. I respect you as a doctor, as an instructor, and as a person. My father speaks highly of you. I don't dispute that. Hell, if I wasn't so Gung ho about Edward, I would've gone for you myself."

"Jasper, this conversation is highly inappropriate."

"Exactly, Cullen. Edward is inappropriate for you." Jasper face was expressionless as he continued to speak." I care about him. He's intelligent, sweet, and innocent. He's also young and impressionable. His old man is giving him a difficult time, but he loves his father. I think he has transferred some of his feelings for his father towards you, and _you_are taking advantage of him."

"I would never take advantage of him. I too care about Edward. I consider him a friend as well as a student."

"I'm not here for bullshit, Cullen. I can feel the emotions emanating from the both of you whenever you two are in the same room, let alone the same building. He has no business being with you and you know it. You'll only end up hurting him. What would happen to him when people find out, or do you plan on keeping him your dirty little secret? He's had enough heartbreak, Cullen. He does not need any more." Jasper stood up and leaned over Carlisle's desk for emphasis, "I'm so much better for him, Cullen, and deep down you know this." He stared intently into Carlisle's eyes. "If you love him, you will let him go."

Carlisle had grown angry over Jasper's declarations for his mate and stood up, meeting Jasper's gaze.

"Maybe you should talk to Edward. After all, it is he who should have a say in this. You two look like you were getting along pretty well today." Carlisle could not help the insinuation and hurt in his voice.

"He offered me friendship," Jasper snorted. "I took it like a hungry hound grateful for scraps. I'll be there for him when he needs me. I can be pretty persuasive. And it's only a matter of time."

"Why do you need me to back off if you have everything under control?" Carlisle snarled.

Jasper's eyes became shiny and emotional.

"I came to you out of concern for Edward's welfare. I love him, Cullen. I'm going to fight for him, and it could get ugly. I don't want to see him hurt in the fray. I'm asking you to do the same." Jasper stood up tall and swaggered out of the office like something out of _High Noon_.

Carlisle sat back at his desk as Jasper left his office. All the deliberations and reservations about pursuing a relationship with Edward were back without any resolutions on the horizon, if anything, it was worse.

He needed Edward. Needed to feel his presence; he needed reassurance - that he was doing the right thing. He busied himself finishing paperwork. The discussion with Jasper had left him unsettled. Tanya was right in one aspect - if he were to do things the vampire way, life would be so much simpler for him. But he also knew from his conscience that would be the selfish way. Vampires were selfish by nature. They had strong self-preservation and very little compunction which corresponded well with sucking the life blood out of others. He himself had never tasted human blood. Even as a newborn his Anglican minister father's teachings still resonated in his very being - a part of his DNA embedded to his very core. He starved himself until he caught whiff of a deer and had been a vegetarian since. It allowed him to live amongst humans without giving into blood lust. Praying every day also helped to stay closer to his human roots and to God.

He remembered one of his father's sermons about humans being created in sin. With their being created through blood and death, Vampires embodied that to the extreme. They were highly intelligent with brains at a higher functioning capacity than any human could ever be. But God seemed to even the score, giving vampires hyper emotions to accompany the intelligence; the emotions usually won out over reason. Volturi was the first place he found vampires with some civility by vampire standards. He was enamored of Aro, the leader of the vampire community. Like him, Aro was a knowledge seeker. He had amassed large quantities of books and art, creating libraries and small museums to hold his sacred artifacts. But for all their common pursuits, Aro believed strongly in human blood consumption. Carlisle's vegetarian ways were an abhorrence to him. The vampire leader felt he was the embodiment of what a vampire was meant to be and that all vampires should aspire to his standard, no matter how unlikely that could ever be. It was Aro and his two brothers who also created and enacted laws that all vampires had to follow without fail. The most important and number one rule: no vampire could reveal their existence. He allowed Carlisle to continue to interact with humans in his capacity, understanding that if anyone could without disclosure it would be him - the "Strogeni Benefici".

But Aro would be insulted if Carlisle were to choose a mate and not inform him of such. The vampire leader had often tried matchmaking while he was in Volterra in hopes of keeping him bound there. Aro felt that all he had needed was a mate to help ground him and mend his abnormal proclivities toward humans. He wondered what Aro's reaction would be toward his chosen mate.

Edward.

He missed him already. He needed to speak to him. He had to discover how serious Edward was about their relationship and explain to the boy again how committed he was.

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. He knew who it was before he answered.

"Come in."

He smiled as his Edward came into his office. Once again all doubts and fears were halted. Once the door was completely closed, he took Edward into his arms for an intimate embrace. He needed to touch him, smell him. He knew he could never again exist without him. The intensity of the emotion frightened him, and he was concerned that it might scare Edward, but he did not know how to curb his feelings for long periods of time. He realized that each day was going to become less bearable if he could not hold Edward in his arms as he was doing at that moment; just going about his day in the hospital, knowing that he was so close and yet unattainable was torture. He kissed his temple and led him to the chair that Jasper had vacated earlier.

"I'm happy to see you but it's late. Shouldn't you be on your way home?

"I had to see you, Carlisle. We need to talk."

Carlisle's heart sank when he noticed how stressed Edward appeared, and those words "we need to talk", sounded ominous to his ears. He tried not to convey his apprehension as he gave the boy an open expression of attentiveness although his smile may have wavered a tad.

"We had never really discussed what happened between us yesterday. I need to understand exactly what this means for us… I mean I understand that you are my instructor and that we cannot make this public, plus with my father… What I mean is…I 've been giving this a great deal of thought and have come to the conclusion that I'm not ready for a relationship right now… if that is what you were trying to say last night."

A chill ran down Carlisle spine, but he composed himself.

"I know this is so sudden Edward. Believe me; I was caught unawares of my deep feelings for you. I thought it was only friendship at first, but I know it something much more now. These feelings may be new for you, my love, and I understand you may need time to adjust to them. I will not pressure you into anything. We can take this as slow as necessary."

"No, Carlisle. I know you would never hurt me…but…"

"But what, Edward?" Carlisle stood up and walked over to Edward, kneeling down at the side of his chair. He stared up at the teen imploringly, rubbing his thumb over the back of the boy's hand. "Do you love me, Edward? Did I presume too much?"

"No, Carlisle." Edward's expression was even more anguished than before and Carlisle was still in the dark to which question the boy had answered.

"Edward, do you love me?"

The boy looked away and nodded his head. Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. Empowered with the knowledge that his interpretations of the boys feeling were not wrong, he reached out and gently pulled Edward's chin, turning the boy to face him, seeing tears in his eyes.

"I need to hear you say it, Edward. Please, this is important. I too am afraid."

Edward slowly shook his head and stood up, the tears falling.

"I can't do this right now, Carlisle. You don't understand."

Angry, Carlisle stood. "What don't I understand, Edward?" He saw the boy flinch at his harsh tone. "You can secretly see Jasper but not me."

Edward looked shocked and hurt but he couldn't stop. His fears as well as his anger, enhanced by his vampire emotions, were surfacing.

"Am I too old for you …too different, too pale?"

"No, Carlisle," Edward said shaking his head. "How could you say those things? You are perfect and the only difference is that you are more beautiful than most."

Carlisle walked over to Edward and grabbed his arms. "Goddammit, Edward, just tell me what's wrong so we can fix it. I'm not giving up on us, not when we have just found what we mean to each other." He grasped the boy in a tight embrace as if to hold him there forever. It was irrational, but it was all he could think of doing at the moment. Edward struggled, pushing against him until Carlisle reluctantly released him.

"Edward, please…"

Edward pushed him away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"My father has gotten worse. The housekeeper called me a little while ago. He didn't go to work today. My father was always functional no matter how much he drank. She said he's been depressed and drinking all day. I have to find some way to help him; I owe this to him. I owe this to my mother. I want to be with you, but I don't know how I can. It could push my father over the edge if he finds out. I think we should put our relationship on hold for now. My life is just too complicated at this time. Please try to understand."

"What are you really saying, Edward, because the only thing I understand is that you don't want me, not in the way I want you."

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, Carlisle. I mean I know I have feelings for you, but I can't afford to let it go any further right now. You deserve better than me, someone without all the baggage…someone who you won't have to hide or be ashamed of."

After getting over the initial shock of the boy's words, Carlisle felt gutted. He felt physical pain that had him slightly bowed over. Carlisle pleaded, "You're wrong. I could never be ashamed of you. Yes, we can't go public, but that won't be forever. Once you graduate school…"

Edward interrupted him. "This could affect your whole career, Carlisle. I can't have that over my head with everything else."

Carlisle suddenly heard something Edward wasn't saying. He felt the venom pooling in his mouth, and he spit the next words out with bitterness.

"You've been talking to Jasper about us, haven't you? He put all these ideas in your head." From Edward's guilty expression, he knew he had surmised correctly.

Ashamed, Edward looked down at his feet. "He figured it out and I couldn't lie to him. He just seemed to know. He said he knew how we felt about each other. But it doesn't matter. Jasper is right. We can't do this."

"Don't you think that Jasper may have an ulterior motive? He still wants you, Edward. He told me as much earlier today."

"I know he still has feelings for me, but he knows I could never reciprocate them. Not now."

"Really, because it doesn't look that way to me. But maybe it's not about feelings but about sex. Lord knows, I've seen you two hot and heavy together enough times." Before Carlisle realized it, he had Edward's arms in a tight grip.

"Carlisle, stop…"

"No, you stop! You two are still sleeping together, aren't you? Has this all been a game to you, Edward?"

"Carlisle, you're hurting me."

He released the boy and tried to examine his arms but Edward backed away from him. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Please forgive me. Are you hurt?" He could not believe he had loss control and harmed his mate. Frustrated more with himself than Edward, he ran his hands through his hair and started pacing, trying to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I wanted to let you know before you heard it from someone else. I think it would be best for me to move out of my house. I can help my father from a distance where I won't be a constant reminder of my mother and a constant disappointment for him. Maybe if I'm not there, it would help him heal. I'm moving in with Jasper. His father has purchased him a condominium, and he asked me to move in with him. I feel it would be best for everyone around."

"Edward, please…please don't do this. We can work this out."

"There is nothing to work out. Why would you want someone like me anyway? After all, I'm just a whore." Edward walked out of the office, closing the door behind him without giving Carlisle a second glance.

Feeling more remorseful than angry, Carlisle opened the door and walked out, trying to catch Edward, only to see him walking toward Jasper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carlisle tried several times to speak to Edward alone without success. Now that he lived with Jasper, they came and left together each day. He could see that Edward did not look happy, and he wondered if things were going well with his father. He still worried about Edward's welfare, but the boy apparently did not want to talk to him. He had cut him out of his life. He didn't even answer his phone calls or pages to him. Carlisle decided he was not going to take it any longer. Edward was his. He had to somehow make him see that. He had even sunk so low as to have climbed the boy's condo one night and peaked into his window. It was too risky to repeat with his window being exposed to other buildings.

Standing outside of the condo door, Carlisle tried to dispel his anxiety. His talks with Edward had not gone well before; and he feared the same would be the result, but doing nothing was killing him. He missed Edward terribly. He was unable to concentrate at work and at home. He was lucky the class was almost over and his students were now well advanced.

He was surprised when he was buzzed up to the condo. Maybe Edward was ready to forgive him. Desperate, he had purchased a large bouquet of red roses and a box of Godiva chocolate. He remembered Edward's penchant for the confection and hoped that it would help to persuade the boy to give him another change.

It was of no surprise when Jasper opened the door.

"Hello, Jasper. Is Edward here?"

Jasper was gazing at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face that Carlisle wanted badly to knock off. If the young Texan's father weren't a dear friend...

"Carlisle?"

Edward had finally come to the door with a towel around his slim waist. It was apparent he had just taken a shower. His hair was wet and dripping, his pale unblemished skin was moist and flushed. Edward's body had changed since he had first seen it months before. The lean muscular body was more defined and he was even an inch taller. He stared at the light dusting of a bronze happy trail leading into the towel and wondered did it make him a bad vampire to wish the towel would slip. Carlisle was so busy staring that he barely noticed Jasper doing the same. He glared at Jasper once he caught his eye. Jasper shrugged as if to say who wouldn't look. Carlisle was so angry he barely heard Edward speaking.

"Why don't you come in, Carlisle?"

He walked passed Jasper who looked none too pleased as he closed the door.

"Are those for me?" Edward asked, smiling.

Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you. Let me take those from you." He took the flowers from Carlisle and walked to the kitchen to find a vase for them.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Let me take these and you have a seat," Jasper snidely said.

Before Carlisle could sit down in the offered chair, Jasper grabbed the box of candy, and to the vampire's chagrin and dismay, opened the box and began eating them.

"I have to throw some clothes on. I'll be right back, Carlisle."

The apartment was warm and cozy. It looked professionally decorated. The wood was dark with stainless steel accents, There were glass tables and potted plants in strategic spots and a few vases with fresh flowers. Edward had set his bouquet on the marble countertop in the kitchen.

"Nice apartment. Two bedrooms?"

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Jasper said ignoring his question. "And, how did you find my condo? You haven't become some creepy stalker have you?"

"I came to speak to Edward, and no I am not a stalker. I just happen to have heard you mention the name of the condos one day." _And I may be a little stalker-ish but with good reason._

"Let me set you straight, Cullen. If you're here to hurt him again, you can get up and leave right now."

Carlisle had to suppress his anger at the insinuation and at the same time he respected Jasper for looking out for Edward. "I have no intentions of hurting Edward, Jasper."

"You did before." He paused to use a baby finger to dislodge some caramel from his teeth. "Now you come with flowers and candy, thinking that will fix things."

"Jasper, this is between Edward and me."

"It's wrong, Carlisle. You're his instructor and a lot older. How old are you supposed to be anyway, thirty? There are laws against such things, you know. And there's something different about you, and it's not just that English accent."

"Jasper!" Edward admonished as he came out of his room. He was wearing his glasses, although a more stylish pair, a gray hoodie with Northern General embroidered across it, and sweat pants. Carlisle noticed that his slender feet were bare_. Maybe there was something to Tanya's accusation about feet._

"Sorry, Eddie."

_Eddie? How dare he mutilate his name_.

Carlisle stood up from his chair. "Edward, may I speak to you alone, please?"

Jasper protectively placed himself in front of Edward, staking his territory.

"Jasper, it's alright. Do you mind?" Edward asked into Jasper's back.

Carlisle cringed as Jasper turned and placed a hand on Edward's upper arm. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." He walked away to his room, only hesitating for a few seconds to give Carlisle a scowl.

Edward nervously ran his hand through his damp hair. "Please sit down, Carlisle. May I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, Edward. I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago. I said and did some despicable things. It was uncalled for. It is just that my emotions were so raw and so new for me." He moved closer to Edward, tentatively reaching for his hand, but Edward backed away, sitting down on the sofa.

"Please, Carlisle. Let's just talk."

Hurt and disappointed, Carlisle sat down in the offered chair across from the sofa. It was difficult. He felt as if he needed to touch Edward to ground himself. It was unnerving to finally be alone with the boy and not touch him. He had composed what he planned on saying on the ride over but quickly forgot every word once he looked at Edward. His mouth had gone dry and his throat felt tight. _Was having a mate supposed to be this miserable?_Tanya had only been able to tell him so much. She had never mated and feared doing so might cut into her nightly excursions. She mumbled nonsense about leading a horse to water but it was up to him to get him to drink, and how she never left anyone thirsty.

"I've missed you, Edward. I never meant those things I accused you of. I was so upset about you and…" He looked at Jasper's room. "I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you. I didn't understand what it was at first. I'm a bit older than you, Edward, but totally inexperienced with relationships. It would have much easier if I could have fallen in love with someone more my age, but it did not happen that way. And I would not want it any other way. I'll gladly take all the complications, hardships, and roadblocks (again, he paused, looking at Jasper's room) if it means I could be with you."

Edward had been nervously pulling on the rim of his hoodie during the whole speech. Carlisle prayed he was not gearing up to reject him again as the boy began to speak.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Carlisle. It's just that I was afraid.

"I've been mistaken on what love was before. I thought I was in love with my piano teacher and I thought it was reciprocated, but I was mistaken. He only toyed with me. My father… I don't know if he ever loved me, but it doesn't matter. He's my only connection to my mother, who I know loved me despite my sexual orientation. The good thing is I don't have to hide my sexuality from my father any longer. I'm of legal age. But I'll have to go back to hiding to be with you. When you became angry with me, it made me feel like I did with my father when he discovered me with Peter. I felt like I was 13 again, like what I was doing was something dirty, to be ashamed of. I vowed I would never allow anyone to make me feel that way again."

"So is that it? I remind you of your father. Not of a man who is suspect of your affections for another man?"

Frustrated, Carlisle stood up abruptly and started pacing back and forth, pinching his nose. He had centuries of practice being a patient man, but felt he had reached his limit with Edward. It did not help that his emotions had already been all over the place ever since he realized his affections for the boy.

"Edward, yes, I cannot go public with my affection for you, but society has placed that restriction on us. If I could shout it from the rooftop, I would. Say the word and I would quit my job tomorrow and never look back. You mean much more to me than any job or career ever could. You have but to ask of me and I would give you anything you desire, Edward, but don't presume that I will say nothing while you live with a man that you had amorous interactions with and expect me to be unemotional about it. I respect your feelings but you have to give consideration and respect to mine. I understand you are afraid to trust your feelings because of your past, but please don't throw what we have away. Tell me you don't feel something more than you have ever experienced before, and I will concede to ending my pursuit of a relationship with you.

Stopping to stand in front of Edward, he reached out his hand. The boy rose and placed his hand in Carlisle's. They stared into each other's eyes in silent agreement and understanding. A bridge had been crossed. No more words were needed as they were enveloped in each other's arms. Like a lock that was tumbled open, Carlisle felt all the tension leave his body and all possibilities were now before him. Edward's heart beat against him as if it were his own. He had missed its hypnotic song along with the warmth it provided. And just when he thought he could not be happier, Edward whispered the words he had been waiting an eternity to hear.

"I love you, Carlisle."

"Can we eat now?"

Encased in their happiness they had not noticed that Jasper had entered the living room.

Carlisle growled before he realized it.

"Good thing I suggested it. You sound like you're starving, Carlisle."

* * *

><p>One day, as Carlisle was becoming comfortable that his relationship with Edward was thriving, Edward was unexpectedly called down to the hospital lobby. His anxiety and concern getting the best of him, Carlisle refused to let his mate go alone."<p>

The imposing figure stood in the lobby next to Emmett. Somehow Emmett's 6'6" looked diminutive next to Edward Sr.'s 6'4" imposing demeanor. He had looked menacing as a drunk, but he was terrifying sober. Standing ramrod straight in an expensive suit, he looked all the part of the lawyer who could win any case by intimidation alone. He was a very attractive, distinguished-looking man and probably used it to his advantage in court to throw off the opposing council. But unlike Edward Jr., he had no kindness or gentleness about him. It subtracted from his appearance, making him appear unapproachable and unyielding. Carlisle tried to see some similarities between his angel and the man in front of him but was hard put to find anything other than the same chin. It must have true that Edward Jr. had been his mother's child.

As he and Edward walked down the hall toward the front desk, he had flashbacks of his intimidating first appearance to see Aro in Volterra. He was happy that he was able to accompany Edward to the lobby. With the thought of his mate having to grow up in the same household with this man, he began to feel very grateful the boy had moved out of his home. Edward had been silent at his side the entire walk. His steps hesitated initially on seeing that it was his father but then continued on determinedly. When both reached Edward Sr., Carlisle held out his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. I'm happy to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's instructor." Carlisle dropped his hand as Mr. Masen obviously had no intention on shaking it. "You should be very proud of your son. He is my prize pupil."

"Edward is doing no more than what is expected. Edward, is there somewhere we can speak privately?" he said, dismissing Carlisle.

Thinking of the last encounter he had witnessed between the two, Carlisle did not want Edward out of his sight and suggested his office. He waited out in the hallway as the two entered and closed the door. It did not matter. Carlisle could and would listen to every word. He did not trust Edward's safety with the man.

"Why are you here, father? Shouldn't you be at work? Are you alright?"

His father ignored the questions.

"I did not give you permission to move out."

"Father, I don't need your permission. I'm seventeen and I'm in medical school. Besides, we haven't gotten along too well in quite some time. We're better off away from each other."

"So now you think you know what's better for me?"

"Father, I don't want to argue with you. I'll still make sure the house is taken care of, just as mother did, and I'll be there for you if you need me. I just can't live with you. It's too hard."

"I taught you to never say anything is too hard." He stared shrewdly at Edward.

"You deserted me, Edward. You ran away from home. Do you think this is what your mother would have wanted?"

"Don't, father."

"All we have is each other, Edward, and you've thrown me away."

"You know that's not true. You have always treated me as if you hated me."

"I had to be tough on you. I did my best to raise you to be the best man you could possibly be. You hung around your mother too much. It made you too soft. It made you a fagg…"

"Don't you dare call me that, father! I was born this way. You can't teach me to be anything else, no matter what you try. That is just another reason why I can't live with you."

His father decided to try another tactic. "If you don't come back home, I'll cut off your tuition money."

"You can't do that! It's my money, some of it I earned!"

"I'm your executor and you're been pretty irresponsible lately. You can't be trusted with your money. You could be using it to pay for your degenerate lifestyle with that boyfriend of yours. You need to come home so that I can watch out for you until this little phase of yours has passed. You're seventeen, Edward. You don't know what you want."

"You have a lot of nerve. How can you talk about my lifestyle? You want me to be like you? What, being a drunk will make me a man?"

Carlisle burst into the office a split second too late to stop the backhand to Edward's jaw but quickly enough to stop any further abuse. Masen Sr. was being held in the air by one hand around his neck as Edward screamed for Carlisle to put his father down. Carlisle only saw red and fought to resist the urge to crush the man's neck to a pulp.

"Please, Carlisle!"

Carlisle loosened his grip, allowing Masen Sr.'s feet to touch the floor. No sooner had the vampire released him, Edward's father slumped over clutching his chest, soon falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Edward, get me the AED and call a code."

Shocked, Edward didn't move.

"Edward!"

Edward raced out of the office as Carlisle started CPR. He returned with the device and Carlisle applied the paddles as the boy called for the code team. Masen Sr.'s heart was shocked back into a normal sinus rhythm by the time the team had gotten there. Oxygen was applied and an IV was started before he was transported to the critical care unit.

Distraught, Edward stayed by his father's side, refusing to budge unless procedures had to be done. Jasper checked on him periodically throughout his rounds.

Carlisle felt terrible for what he had caused and for what Edward was going through. He was also afraid that Edward blamed him - it seemed as if he could do nothing but cause the boy pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He walked slowly to the critical care unit. He had to see the boy and apologize. Edward was sitting by his father's side. Edward Sr. was sleeping as his son held his hand. He looked exhausted and Carlisle wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and comfort him. The room was silent with the exception of the low beeps of the monitors and the whirling of the IV machines with Nitroglycerin and Heparin infusing.

"Edward." The boy looked up at him with a guarded expression. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Edward stood up and leaned over his father, kissing his forehead before following Carlisle out of the room. They walked to the waiting room and stood in a far corner. Carlisle spoke quietly.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what happened today. He hit you, and I only wanted to prevent him from doing any further harm. I did not mean for this to happen. Please forgive me."

Edward blinked at him a few times as if he was seeing him for the first time. What he said next stunned Carlisle.

"What are you?"

"Wh... what do you mean… what are you talking about?"

Edward shook his head, staring at him in disbelief.

"Jasper kept trying to tell me you were different. That something wasn't right about you. I wouldn't listen. I thought it was his jealousy. But he was right, wasn't he?

"I saw you. You came into the room so quickly. It was almost a blur. And then you lifted my father, who is by no means a small man, as if he was a feather. Not only that, your eyes… they were dark… alien, primal."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Edward. Things were pretty tense. You only think you saw those things." Carlisle hoped his voice did not reveal his fear.

"I know what I saw, Carlisle, or is that even your real name?" A look of realization appeared on the boy's face. "You don't happen to have a hammer you carry around occasionally, do you?"

Carlisle almost laughed at the absurdity of it. "What? No... Edward, you're tired and you read far too many comic books. Please, let's put this to rest." Carlisle thought a change in subject would be his best defense.

"How is your father doing?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at him. Carlisle knew the boy was not fooled by what he was attempting to do.

"My father is going to be alright. His cardiac cath showed two blockages but they were able to plasty them. He'll be sent home on medications and won't need surgery if he takes care of himself."

"What are you going to do, Edward? Are you considering moving back home?" Carlisle wanted him out of Jasper's clutches but could not comprehend the thought of seeing him back with his volatile father.

"No, Jasper and I discussed it. I will stay with my father for a few days and then check on him periodically. He'll also have a visiting nurse.

"Now tell me Carlisle, because if you are really sincere about your apology you would tell me the truth."

"You know I am sincere. I meant no harm to your father. And there is nothing to tell, Edward."

"That's fine, Carlisle." Edward's lips were in a tight line, his expression a combination of hurt and anger. "Jasper and I will brainstorm it out."

Frightened, Carlisle grabbed the boy's arm as he began to storm away. "Wait, Edward. You have not told Jasper any of this, have you?"

"No, but I will."

"Please, Edward…you can't mention this to anyone."

"Why not?"

"I can't discuss this right now, not right here," he said, staring imploringly into Edward's eyes. "Please, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I want to know right now."

Carlisle was not prepared to divulge his secret to Edward so soon, but looking at the boy's determined demeanor, he knew he had no choice.

"Is it possible that you can come for a walk right now? You have your pager if someone needs you and we won't go that far."

Staring at him as if seeing something more than he had before, Edward acquiesced with a nod of his head. Carlisle feared what the boy's reaction would be and how it would affect their relationship. He had been a fool living in a fantasy world - not giving consideration to the reality of their situation.

Wanting badly to take Edward's hand in his, he consciously kept his own hands at his sides as he walked with his mate out of the building. They began their stroll past hospital employees entering the hospital for the third shift. They walked a few blocks to the lakefront, settling on a bench facing the water. Edward sat next to Carlisle, but too far away to be touched. The vampire hoped it was not due to trepidation. He had enough of that for both of them.

"It's dangerous for me to disclose my secret. It could mean death for both of us. I have to tell you this before I begin."

"What does that mean? You were never going to tell me? Our whole relationship was based on lies? I can't believe I fell for this. Were you just using me until the mothership came or something?" His words caught in his throat and tears started to run down his face. He started to reach out to the teen but stopped once he saw the boy tense as if trying to draw himself up to protect himself. He knew it was not fear of physical harm for the boy's heart rate was study. It seemed to be mental pain the boy was trying to avoid.

"No…no, Edward." Carlisle stood up and started pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am not an alien… there is just no easy way to tell you this."

Edward began staring at him again with his eyes squinted as if it would help him see his secret.

"Are you a secret CIA experiment?"

"No, Edward." Carlisle looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. I always wondered about your cool skin. And your speech is a little archaic but, then again, you're English... You have superhuman strength and you never eat anything."

Carlisle sat down again, looking warily at the teen. Edward moved closer, looking into his eyes, reaching out to touch his hand. "You're paler than I am and so beautiful, unearthly so. When I first saw you with Tanya I was so jealous. I thought that you two were perfect for each other and that I didn't stand a chance... that I was better off with Jasper. She's like you isn't she?"

Carlisle nodded his head.

Edward slipped his hand to Carlisle's wrist. The teen looked perplexed for a second before a shocked expression appeared on his face. He raised his hand quickly to the vampire's neck with the same result.

"Oh my God!

"You don't have a heart beat!"

Edward stood up and began to pace, running his hands through his hair. He then suddenly dropped to his knees and clasped his palms together, staring up at Carlisle in awe. "You're an angel… aren't you? Did you come for me? Is my time up… Oh my God… Is it my father? Please… please take me instead?"

Carlisle wanted so badly to tell him that even if he was an angel, his father would in no way, shape, or form, be on the agenda. But he held his tongue.

"Edward, I'm not an angel. I'm anything but… I'm a vampire," he blurted out before Edward started calling him a ghost or mutant or some such. He figured the boy would come up with _vampire _eventually, but they did not have all night. That _vampire_would be the last thing Edward could possibly think of, had him on edge.

Edward was still on his knees but with his mouth gaping open.

Carlisle stood up. "Edward, what are you thinking? I need to know."

"Vampire?"

Carlisle stood as still as a statue, praying that the boy would not break his heart.

"Not an angel?"

"No."

Edward slowly stood up. "I don't believe it. Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Where's your coffin. Turn into a bat."

"Those are myths."

"How convenient."

"So you can believe I'm an alien but not a vampire?" Carlisle scoffed.

"You're out in the daytime. You work around blood…"

"Is it that you would rather I was an angel, or an alien, instead of a vampire?" Carlisle could not even pretend the answer was not important to him. He waited anxiously while Edward continued to stare at him as if he _was_ _indeed _an alien being. It was when his features softened that Carlisle began to hope again.

"Please tell me what you are thinking, Edward. Not all of us can read minds, contrary to whatever else you may have read about vampires."

"It's just a bit much to take in right now, that's all. I mean… wow… a vampire."

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"Should I be?"

"You have known me for some time, Edward. Have you ever been afraid of me before, because I have not changed? I'm still the same man you have always known. I'm hoping I'm still the same man to which you confessed to falling in love with."

"Just tell me this… do you kill people, drink their blood? "

"No, Edward. I have never killed a human being. I drink the blood of animals."

Edward looked out over the lake.

"I'm sad to say, whether you killed people or not, my feelings for you could never change, but I need time to process this… I need more information from you."

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and restrained himself from jumping with joy.

"This is not the place, Edward. I'll pick you up at your home whenever it is convenient for you."

"I'll be taking care of my father for a few days. In the meantime, I need to go back to his room. I'll call you once I have him settled at home." Edward gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Yes, I understand." They walked back in silence. Carlisle knew Edward was contemplating all that occurred and what was said. He felt guilty about the boy's father, but not that Edward finally knew about his secret. It had been getting more difficult for him to hide it from the boy, becoming a burden that had kept him at somewhat of a distance.

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me. You bought this boat just to take me out on the lake?"<p>

Edward was delighted to see they were going sailing. Carlisle was delighted that the boy was unafraid to be alone with him.

"Well, I'll be enjoying it too; I'll just enjoy it more if you're with me."

Edward laughed. "S.S. Moonlight Sonata?"

"What's wrong with it? I've never forgotten hearing you play it to me one day at the music store."

"I'm surprised you didn't buy a piano for me to play at your condo."

"It will be delivered on Thursday," Carlisle said, without missing a beat.

Carlisle delighted in seeing Edward's surprised expression and in hearing him laugh again - music to his ears.

"Are you sure you're not afraid to be alone with me, Edward." They had gotten far out into the water. No one could be seen around for miles.

"I don't know, Carlisle. This is a fine time to ask."

Carlisle felt his heart drop.

"I'm just kidding, Carlisle." Edward smiled, lightening the mood. "I never would've gotten on the boat with you if I didn't trust you. But you did mention something about you could tell me your secret but then you would have to kill me, last night."

"Yes, I did, didn't I? It is true that the secret has to be maintained. But, Edward, I could never harm you!"

"I never believed you would, but it's time to tell me everything, Carlisle… Start from the beginning," Edward said with enthusiasm, much like he did when he discussed a new comic book.

"I essentially told you the truth about my parents, except that it all happened in the 1600s."

Edward's jaw dropped.

"I was born in 1640, in England. My father was an Anglican minister. Evil spirits, witches, and monsters were believed in at those times. They were a fundamental part of my father's sermons. His crusade was to rid England of them.

"People were accused of maledictions against people who had only suffered from fate or normal illnesses. It was more than likely jealousy or vindictiveness at the root, but that mattered not, my father was seen as a hero, a man of God who protected his people.

"I wanted no part of his crusade. When I told him of my desire to attend school to become a doctor, his answer was to beat me within an inch of my life. 'Honor thy father and mother.' So I became a minister as my father dictated and served his congregation. But I did it my own way. I took solace in saving those I could from the cleansing fires of salvation my father advocated without mercy. My father was disappointed in me. He told me I was letting evil loose among the world by forgoing the witch hunts that were his staple.

"I believe my father was misguided, and I thought if I could bring irrefutable evidence of true evil than I could save the innocent.

"Misfortune brought the opportunity I was looking for when children began disappearing from their homes. There was talk of a sinister creature that came out at night, taking the blood and souls of the innocent. A group from my congregation and I grabbed pitchforks and torches (yes, rather cliché but true) and, with insufficient knowledge of such monsters, went in pursuit of these so-called vampires. Suffice it to say, our ignorance was our undoing.

There were three of them - mad with hunger. They grabbed one of our group before running off quicker than we could have ever imagined. We gave chase as it became darker and more chaotic. The next thing I knew, one of the creatures latched onto me - biting and ripping a large gash into my neck. He was chased off before he could finish his meal. As the others raced after him, I crawled to safety - hiding in the woods, stuffing my handkerchief in my mouth to stifle my screams. It felt as though the fires of Hell were consuming me. I prayed for mercy as it relentlessly continued for three days. But during the torture, I also prayed my father would not find me. I knew my father would use me as an example to prove how dedicated he was to saving souls. I thought it ironic that I had become what I had set out to prove to my father – what was true evil, what a real monster was."

Edward reached out his hand to stroke his cheek.

"You could never be a monster, Carlisle. You and your father were both wrong in your assumptions, and you have yet to prove to me that you are not an angel."

Carlisle felt himself being enveloped in Edward's embrace as the boy's warm lips ascended, open and inviting, upon his. The vampire let out a moan as the teen broke the kiss to trail light, wet kisses along his jaw. And when Edward unbuttoned his collar to lick the scar on his neck - all the past was forgotten. Tanya was right; it was always the quiet ones.

No further discussion on vampires was done that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Carlisle continued to give Edward the 101 course on vampires as the boy became obsessed with learning all the information he could about the subject, and, therefore, him. As he questioned Carlisle on everything from Dracula to Vampire Lestat to the Volturi, Carlisle became more comfortable with the progression of the relationship. They met for dinner at restaurants and sometimes for intimate meals at Carlisle's condo. He tried to avoid Edward's apartment and, therefore, Jasper as much as possible.

It finally got to the point where Carlisle decided to have another frank discussion with Edward. They were in his condo one evening sitting by the fireplace in which lit candles were placed. Soft jazz played on the intercom through the dimmed light. Carlisle was sipping red wine as Edward had a glass of Evian. They had a nice meal that Carlisle had learned to prepare, of steak and roasted vegetables. The vampire even ate a small amount of the rare meat he had cooked for himself.

"Edward, did I mention how possessive vampires can be when it comes to their mates?"

"Yes, several times. I thought it was cute, but only the first three times. Again, you have nothing to worry about, and I am not moving out of the apartment with Jasper."

"Edward, you and Jasper were a couple at one point, and it appeared that you were quite enamored of him. Is that a correct assumption, and, if so, what changed?"

Edward had been leaning with his back against Carlisle's chest as he sat on the floor between his knees. He tilted his head to look at the older man.

"You're right, Carlisle. I did have feelings for Jasper. I was drawn to his magnetic personality and his bad boy looks. I enjoyed being with him. He made me feel special; for once, I was cool if only by association. When I was with him, I didn't think about responsibilities. He's always so relaxed, laid back, not a care in the world. I envied that. But my feelings for Jasper then and now are nothing compared to how I feel about you. I felt something for you the first moment I met you on that train. I tried to ignore it. You were so handsome… beautiful, but also, older. I was afraid that I might have been repeating my infatuation with Peter. When Jasper came along, I thought he was the one to help me pass my Lolita complex." Edward smirked. "But I came to realize I was attracted to him, but not in love. That became clear once you kissed me."

"So you and he are only good friends now, roommates? Because I don't believe Jasper is clear on that concept."

"Jasper understands our relationship. He's not a problem, Carlisle. He won't try anything. He's a good friend to me, and besides, as long as I live with him it throws the suspicion off you."

"Don't tell me," Carlisle said raising one eyebrow suspiciously. "Jasper thought of that."

Edward smiled and gave Carlisle a chaste kiss as an answer to his question.

He took Edward home that night ready to receive the scrutinizing looks he often got from Jasper upon arriving at the boy's door. Kissing his love goodnight was reserved for the inside of his condo - away from the public. He needed a kiss to hold him until next time and practically fell upon Edward as he opened the door. Unfortunately it was not Jasper, but his father awaiting him.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"What is _he _doing here?" Edward senior said, indicating Carlisle and dismissing his question.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. It's good to see you again." Carlisle said. I was just bringing Edward home from the hospital. I was tutoring him on a difficult case he was working on."

Edward's face was bright red, belittling the cover up Carlisle had provided.

"Where's Jasper?" the boy croaked out, trying to change the subject. As if on cue, Jasper walked through the door with a bag in his hand. He casually walked past them to the kitchen.

"I got that scotch you asked for, Mr. Masen. I'm sorry we don't keep any spirits in the house. Edward doesn't allow it."

"Father, you're not supposed to be drinking. What about your condition?"

"You didn't answer me, Edward. What are you doing consorting with this maniac who attacked me? I knew I should have pressed charges."

Carlisle knew that was an empty threat. There were bruises around the man's neck at the time but there was also one on Edward's face. Edward had threatened to tell the truth and Edward's Sr.'s career and reputation would have been on the line. Needless to say the matter was dropped. Like father, like son, Edward refused to answer his father's question.

"Carlisle, thanks for helping me today. You should go," Edward looked pointedly at him, but Carlisle was reluctant to leave Edward with his father in his agitated state and did not bulge from the position beside his mate.

After taking the drink Jasper prepared, Edward Sr. continued his verbal attack. "So it's Carlisle, is it? I see you have gone back to your old habits, Edward. You always did like them older." He paused as if to emphasize the point. "That makes it even more perverse." He took a gulp of his drink before continuing. "Edward, you have to come home. I can get you some help before it is too late."

Edward gave him a harsh laugh. "I need help? You can't go a day without liquor in your hands, yet you come to my home and drink as you belittle me and my lifestyle? I don't want you here, father. I will visit you anywhere but here. I won't have you insulting me in my own home."

"This is not your home! This is not your lifestyle!" He grabbed the bottle off the counter and poured himself another drink. Jasper had the decently to look sheepish before he slinked off to stand in the corner of the kitchen. "It's my fault; I should have paid more attention to you while you were growing up. I'm trying to correct my mistakes, Edward. No matter what you think of me, I am still your father. I can't sit by and watch you ruin your life. It's obvious that you have been whoring yourself to first this one," he said shaking his head at Jasper," and now your instructor. You need to come home, Edward, and I will do everything in my power to make it so."

Edward stood in front of his father, appearing helpless as he blinked several times as if fighting back tears. Carlisle fought to stop himself from pulling the boy into his arms and away from the vitriol spitting human in front of him.

"Please leave, father. You're drunk."

"I'm not half as drunk as I should be with all you're been putting me through. I'm going, Edward, but this isn't over." He put the empty glass on the counter before he walked toward the door, pausing in front of Carlisle.

"And you, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, stay away from my boy if you know what's good for you!"

"I'm sorry, Edward." Jasper stated once the menace had gone. "He came demanding to see you. I told him you would be out late, but he persisted and said he would stay as long as necessary. I know the scotch was wrong, but I used it as an excuse to get away from him. He started interrogating me about our sexuality and our relationship. If I was a criminal, I would take a plea rather than go to court with that man as the prosecutor." He visibly shivered. "Your father gives me the creeps."

"That's alright, Jasper. I know how difficult he can be."

"Edward, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I will be. This is not the first time, but what about you, Carlisle? What if my father makes trouble?"

"I don't believe he would, and it would not matter if he did. I would weather any storm for you."

"Maybe you two should give it a rest, Cullen. Can't you see how much of a strain this is putting on Edward? His father seems as persistent as a bee at honey. He's not going to let this go."

"He's right, Carlisle. My fa…"

"No," Carlisle interrupted. "That is not an option. I can't be separated from you. Your father was making empty threats. I'm sure of it."

"Carlisle, you don't know my father."

"Edward, I can't be separated from you. I won't let your father come between us no matter what."

"You're sounding a little scary there, Cullen. Maybe his father has a point."

"Maybe you need to stay out of this, Jasper. I think you have done enough interfering."

"Please, you two, this isn't getting us anywhere. I can't let my father disrupt or dictate my life for me. That's one of the reasons why I moved out in the first place." He turned to Jasper. "Jasper can you give Carlisle and me some privacy for a moment?" It was not until Jasper begrudgingly left the room that Edward began to speak.

I"m afraid, Carlisle, but I don't know if I can stop seeing you."

"We will be more cautious, Edward. School is almost over. I won't be your instructor much longer." Carlisle rubbed the boy's arms. "Don't worry, my Edward. Everything will work out." He kissed Edward's eyes before trailing more down his nose to kiss his lips, receiving the desired smile, playfully kissing the teen's troubles away.

"'My Edward'?"

"Yes, I'll think I'll call you that from now on. I wouldn't want to get you and your father confused."

With the shadow of Masen Sr. gone, they separated, agreeing to meet the next day after school but to be more cautious in public.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter and epilogue to go, folks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Somehow each day with Edward was better than the previous one. Carlisle was happier than he had ever been in his life. Even being a vampire - and all that it entailed - did not put a damper on his mood. He put that fact of being undead on the back burner to bask in the moment, something he had never allowed himself to do before. He thought that perhaps he was learning something from Jasper after all.

He was in his office one day reminiscing over the previous evening he had spent with Edward. They had gone for another ride on his boat on Lake Michigan. He had watched the wind whip through the boy's hair as he laughed, elated at being on the water. Edward was more than eager to learn how to man the boat. And later on that night, he was extremely eager to learn how to be a proper cabin boy. Carlisle was glad he was in his office so that no one could see the goofy smile that was surely on his face.

A knock on his door brought him out of his risqué thoughts.

"Come in, please."

A man and a woman wearing street clothes walked into his office. The man was broad shouldered with balding dark hair and the woman was an attractive statures' brunette. Both looked grim. As Carlisle stood up, a terrible foreboding overtook him as the man began to speak.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" he spoke with a contemptuous voice.

"I'm Detective Benston and this is Detective Stapler."

"You are under arrest for criminal code 720 ILCS 5/12-13."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

The woman stared stoically at him while speaking, "Statutory Rape, Dr. Cullen."

For the first time in his life, Carlisle was at a loss for words as the detectives walked around his desk with handcuffs. It was as they were leading him to his door that his vampire mind started into gear again.

"I don't understand. Who has accused me of statutory rape and of whom?"

"Edward Masen Sr. has accused you of Criminal Sexual Assault of his son - Edward Masen Jr."

* * *

><p>As soon as he had the necessary documentation, Eleazar had become his council. Tanya had filled him in on Carlisle's relationship with Edward. Eleazar was happy his friend had finally found someone, but it troubled him that it was with a young human. He could not help thinking that Carlisle would not have been in this predicament had he mated with another vampire. The vampire never did anything the easy way. It was bad enough he was a vegetarian as he had chosen to be himself, but to choose a human for a mate? Aro would not be pleased.<p>

Carlisle had remained in jail until his arraignment. Luckily, it had only been three days, not enough time where blood lust would take over from lack of feeding as he had fed the night before his arrest. Eleazar stood at his side for moral support more so than as his attorney.

"The defendant is accused of having a sexual relationship with a minor – his student. The boy is only seventeen and believes he is in love with the defendant. His bail should be high to protect the victim who is likely to continue to try to seek his affections. The defendant is also very wealthy with means to flee the country to continue his depraved behavior."

"A large bail is unnecessary. He is not a flight risk. He is a highly respected physician with strong ties to the community with no prior record," Eleazar countered.

"How do you plea, Dr. Cullen?" the judge inquired.

"Not guilty, your Honor," Carlisle stated.

"Bail is set at 2 million."

The worst part of the whole imprisonment was no contact with Edward for three days. The entire time he sat in his cell, he worried about the boy and how he was affected by his arrest. It was also ironic for him to spend his time in prison for statutory rape, reminiscing about the feel of the boy's warm, soft skin and the way it flushed in response to his touch. He had to see Edward, get word to him some way.

But when he walked out of the county jail, he was shocked to see his angel waiting for him.

"Edward?" He raced to the boy stopping only a few feet away, achingly keeping his hands at his side. "What are you doing here?" He noticed that his mate refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble, Carlisle. My father promised to drop the charges." Edward turned his head to glance at the limousine parked illegally behind him.

A chill ran down Carlisle's spine.

"How much of your soul did you have to sell for him to do that, Edward?"

"It's for the best, Carlisle. It would have ruined your career."

"Edward. What have you done?"

"My father and I are leaving."

"What do you mean? What about school?"

"I'll finish school later. My father said I'm still young. I have time. He said we needed to go away together… to get to know each other… to become a family again."

"And what about us, Edward?"

"I…I can't see you anymore. It was one of the stipulations."

"So you can so easily give me up, Edward? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Carlisle regretted his words as soon as he saw the anguish on the boy's face.

"You mean everything to me, Carlisle," the boy said unable to stop the tears that started streaming down his face. One of the limousine windows slid down and Edward quickly tried to compose himself.

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Carlisle watched the boy turn around and enter through the door the driver had opened, waiting for him. He could see Edward Sr. sitting stiffly in the back, a smug expression on his face.

"Carlisle…don't!"

Eleazar caught Carlisle, putting his arms around him before he began to crouch and go after his prey. He had watched the subtle difference in his friend's eyes and the tightening of his jaws and stance.

"It is bright daylight and you are in the public eye. Compose yourself. Come. We will go to your home and plan. This is not over," he whispered in his ear.

Along with Tanya, they silently drove back to Carlisle's condo. No one knew what to say to ease their friend's pain.

"It's for the best," Carlisle finally said, his demeanor resigned. "I had a little time to think while in jail. I was selfish, only thinking about myself and what I wanted. I was going to take his life from him and turn him into a blood sucking monster just to satisfy my needs."

Eleazar wanted to throttle Carlisle at times. This was one of them. "Is that what you truly believe, Carlisle? That all of us are monsters? And that you are selfish in wanting happiness for yourself? We are creatures who live on blood, Carlisle. That is true. But we are sentient beings who make choices which determine whether or not we are monsters. Speaking of which, of what you have told me about your mate's father, do you really think he is better off with him?" Eleazar was almost shouting by the end of his tirade.

Carlisle remained silent, whether Eleazar had gotten through to him, remained uncertain.

Once safely inside the condo, Tanya lit the fireplace and poured Carlisle's favorite red wine. She steered her friend to his chair by the hearth, placed the glass in his hand, and encourage him to drink. She felt useless, having no clue or advice to give, and guilty about encouraging her friend to pursue Edward. Seeing how broken Carlisle was made her doubt all the advice she had previously given him. Eleazar started the conversation.

"It is a good thing the case will never go to trial Carlisle. If Aro had gotten wind of this there would have been terrible repercussions to both you and Edward. The boy has saved more than just your career."

Carlisle stared into the fireplace as Eleazar continued to speak. Tanya kneeled on the floor at his side with her hand on his knee in consolation.

"We have to look at our options. You can sit around and wait until Edward is of legal age. He is no longer your student now, which would also make things easier. The only problem is his attachment to his father," Eleazar advised.

"How about we kill the father and then the two of you could run off somewhere? We can make it look like an accident. It's been done before."

"NO!" Both Carlisle and Eleazar yelled at Tanya simultaneously.

"You two are making things harder than they should be." Tanya said, exasperated. "Carlisle, had you listened to me and snuck into his bedroom one night, any thoughts of his father wouldn't even cross his mind and you could now be on your extended honeymoon instead of pining away while he plays the dutiful son."

"Tanya, I could never have taken advantage of him and Edward would never forgive me if I hurt his father."

"Does it matter? Once you become Edward's sire he would have to submit to you anyway."

"Right, Tanya. I can see it now, Edward in snit for an eternity. I would be better off going to Aro right now and ending it all."

Both Eleazar and Tanya gaped at each other in fear.

"Oh, calm down, you two. I'm not that depressed… yet."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Carlisle walked to the window, looking out over the city. Watching the teeming life below him only reminded him of how apart he was from the rest of humanity. Emptiness engulfed him as he realized that he had only been an observer all this time, watching life go by but never really participating on a personal level. He had never belonged. With Edward, he had felt alive again. For once he had mattered to someone, had someone to call his own to watch over and care for, someone to love and to be loved in return.

It took two days to get Carlisle to leave the apartment to hunt. True to his word, all charges were dropped. Even though the hospital administrator personally called Carlisle to offer his job back, Carlisle decided to take a leave of absence. The administrator was very understanding. She expressed how sorry she was about the accusations against him, and then told him to take as long as he needed. Carlisle wondered where she was when he was charged with the allegations. There was no one who had come to his defense.

The buzzer sounded, startling him out of his thoughts.

He walked over to the intercom, puzzled and a little hopeful - praying Edward had changed his mind.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jasper."

Disappointed, Carlisle, nevertheless, pushed the buzzer to allow the young Texan up to his home.

Eleazar was slightly put off that Carlisle would receive company in the middle of an important discussion. He was thinking that the vampire had already started to become unhinged since losing his mate.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"No, Eleazar. Jasper was Edward's roommate. Maybe he can help tell us where Edward has gone."

Standing by the door, Carlisle anxiously opened it before Jasper could knock.

"Please come in, Jasper. I would like for you to meet Eleazar, my attorney and friend, and you already know Tanya."

Jasper nodded his head in acknowledgement. He had raced into the apartment, clearly anxious to speak.

"You have to stop him, Cullen. He wouldn't listen to me."

"Jasper, I don't where his father has taken him. He wasn't allowed to tell me."

"Maybe he couldn't tell you, but he told me. They left for Ireland."

"But what can I do. He's not allowed to see me."

"I don't trust his father, Cullen. I don't believe it is safe for Edward to be around him. If you love him as you say you do, you'll find a way. You can't leave him with that man. He'll destroy Edward. He'll never be the same innocent kid I fell in love with. Please, Cullen. I would do it myself but he won't listen to me. I'm not the one he's in love with. I didn't understand the depth of his feelings for you until now. This was tearing him apart, Cullen. It was bad enough he had to give up school but his father also took him away from the man he loves. If you really care about him, you will get him away from that sorry excuse for a father and bring him home."

"Jasper, even if I get him away from his father, I can't promise that I can bring him back."

"I understand. I just need to know that he's alright. I haven't heard from him since he left."

"Do you happen to know the flight information and the exact destination in Ireland?

"No, I only know that they will be staying in a cottage there but I don't know exactly where. Edward did say that the cottage belonged to the family."

"Good. That's a start."

"What are you going to do about his father? He's not going to let Edward go that easily."

"We will figure that out when we get there. Suffice it to say, that I will be having a very puissant talk with Edward Sr. I think it's time we had a confrontation about Edward. I won't allow his father to manipulate him any longer."

"Yeah, well remember the last talk you had with Ed Sr. landed him in the hospital. I'm going with you. I have to be there for him in case he needs me."

"Jasper, it is not going to be a walk in the park. This could even get dangerous," Eleazar said.

"Look people, I'm on to you. I don't know what you all are but my instincts tell me that it's something more than human. I've seen Carlisle's eyes change color on more than one occasion. Edward wouldn't tell me anything, but I'm no dummy. Now frankly, I don't care if you all are actually fairies or little green men, but I care about Edward as much as you do, Carlisle. And I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

The vampires all looked at each other, conveying without words their uncertainty about how to proceed with the accusation.

Carlisle spoke, knowing that Jasper had been suspicious for some time and seeing no need for any further subterfuge. Jasper loved Edward; he would not want him in danger of disclosure.

"And you think it'd be better for him to be around me? You now know that I am different, that I'm not like you. Yet you think it will be better for him to be around someone who's not quite human?"

"Doc, from what I know of you, you're a lot more human the most and I don't think Edward would have fallen in love with you if you weren't. Even if you could twist your head 180°, you would still be more human than his father. I say the hell with all this and let's rustle up a posse and go after him. We need to get him away from his father."

Tanya smiled, "Jasper, I like the way you think. I say the cowboy is right. I think we need to put Operation Save Edward into effect."

"And suppose Edward does not want to be saved?" Carlisle countered.

"Then we will not give him the option," Eleazar answered. "It is not an easy decision but there is no going back now Carlisle. How much longer do you think you're going to be able stay away from him? You could probably survive but you would not be living. And as Jasper has said, what would become of Edward?"

Carlisle stood silent in contemplation. He stood to lose Edward in one form or the other. But he had to think foremost of Edward. What would be best for him? No matter what angle he assessed the dilemma from, somehow Edward's relationship with his father would still be compromised.

* * *

><p>It was difficult, but they finally convinced Jasper to stay behind to finish school. The semester was almost over. Carlisle promised to get word to him as soon as possible. He, Eleazar, and Tanya, left for the next flight out of O'Hare to Ireland. Carlisle relied on his computer skills to track down information on property owned by the Masens in Ireland. It was in a remote countryside near Dublin by the Irish Sea.<p>

It was decided that it would be best if Carlisle went to the home alone, so Tanya and Eleazar stayed behind in the hotel. Carlisle parked the rental car in front of the stately manor. It was a large three-story gray stone building embraced by entwining foliage; it gave the appearance of being a natural part of the scenery. The whole ambiance of the place was serene and idyllic. It seemed to be a dwelling where one could relax and regroup. He was hesitant. Perhaps this was where Edward needed to be with his father. He could be disrupting the bonding that Edward had always wished for. The boy loved his father dearly despite the hardships his father put him through. Looking at the bucolic scenery around the home, Carlisle doubted himself. It felt wrong, like he was an interloper, but he had come this far. He would confront the two of them and relate his sincerest wishes. He just needed to see that Edward would be all right. He only wanted him happy.

He walked up to the door with dread. He knew he would not be welcomed with open arms and wondered if Edward would even be allowed to see him. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a middle-aged woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, I am looking for Edward Mason. Does he reside here?" He sniffed the air but only caught a faint's scent of Edward's.

"No one is home, Sir."

"I'm sorry; my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm a friend of the family. I came a long way to see Edward and his son. Could you please tell me where I can find them or when do you think they might be home?"

"I don't know when they will return, but you can find them at the hospital."

A chill ran down Carlisle spine." Can you please tell me what happened? Is Edward Jr. all right?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. The two of them were barely settled here when it happened. Only saw them for a few moments. I had gone to fix some tea. When I came out of the kitchen with the tray, they were gone. Less than an hour later a man knocked on the door and told me to call an ambulance and send them down to the sea shore. There must've been some terrible tragedy because I have not heard from Mr. Masen since that time."

"Thank you, Ms..."

"Just call me, Mary. When you see the Masons at the hospital, please let them know that they are in my prayers."

After getting directions, Carlisle drove to the hospital, breaking every speed limit. He walked into the building, determined that nothing would hold him back from finding Edward. He smiled, dazzling the receptionist, and gave his credentials as a doctor in America. It took no time at all in getting the information that he needed.

Walking the corridors as fast as humanly possible, he reached the private room; there sat Edward Sr. He was holding the hand of his son who lay still and silent, only the sound of the respirator and the monitors could be heard. He did not look up from his vigil. His shoulders were slumped, his demeanor defeated.

Carlisle walked to the other side of the bed, his mind in a daze. He stared down at the once vibrant young man who lay comatose. For a short time he was convinced that he was mistaken, that it could not be his Edward. This boy had pale, translucent, mottled, purple-tinged skin. His hair was lackluster, plastered on his forehead. There was no spark from this boy. This boy was dying.

He felt he was being punished for praying it had been Edward Sr. who had the need of medical attention - that perhaps he'd another heart attack. But he knew. He had felt it before he reached the hospital. The ache, as much as he tried to ignore it, was worse than when he had separated from him that last day.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely, never taking his focus from the boy, his Edward.

Edward senior begin speaking, his voice seemly disembodied." I only wanted to help him. He's my son. He's all I have. He was supposed to carry on our name."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Carlisle said with contempt, barely able to control his anger. The only thing keeping the man alive was the knowledge that he knew, no matter what, Edward would want no to harm to come to his father.

"I hired some men to help him. They were recommended by some friends. I was told these men would provide therapy that could turn him normal for me. I had to do something. It was my fault he was the way he was. I wasn't there for him the way I should have been. I remember when he begged me to take him to a Sox game. I was always too busy." He looked up at Carlisle as if asking for forgiveness. And even though he looked weak and vulnerable, the vampire felt no pity for him. He glared at him, indicating for him to continue.

"They arrived at the house soon after we did - just as planned. I allowed them to take him out of the home. It was not long before I heard commotion and looked out the window. Edward had gotten away from them. He looked as if he was running blindly. I don't think he knew where he was headed. I raced out of the house to follow. We all chased him. I begged him to stop. I didn't know he could run so fast. Once he got to a small cliff at the edge of the sea, he turned around and stared at me. The wind was blowing strongly around him, causing his hair to partially obscure his face, but I could still clearly see his expression. He looked so hurt…devastated. Then, as I watched in shock and horror, he turned toward the sea and jumped. By the time we got down to the seashore to pull him out of the water, it was too late... he had been under too long." He gazed at his son again, stroking his hand. "I just can't let him go."

"He's brain dead." Carlisle said as a statement of fact. His medical experience told him all he needed to know.

"You have to help him, Dr. Cullen. I know you can. I think he's been waiting for you."

"How do you expect me to help him?" Carlisle snarled at him. "You killed him. He's brain dead," he reiterated.

"It doesn't matter. You can save him. You can do what no one else can. I'm sure of it," he pleaded.

Carlisle looked at the man who essentially had taken any happiness he could have had away from him. The man's tearful expression showed contrition. It was also one of perception.

He knew.

Carlisle spoke softly, his voice tremulous with fear. "I have no way of knowing if the change can cure him."


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOGUE**

Carlisle drove down the long winding driveway in his black Mercedes, watching the greenery go by. Forks was vastly different from Chicago. Instead of miles of skyscrapers, there were dense miles of trees. In Chicago, you never knew what the weather would be from one day to the next. Here in Folks, it was sure to be wet. Yet he didn't miss it. His home was Edward. He arrived at the large white 2 story house. The large windows and entire walls made of glass took advantage of the scenery, but the beautiful and serene looking home was underplayed by the loud heavy metal music vibrating the windows.

Edward's transformation took three days of torment for both of them. While Edward lay writhing in pain, Carlisle cursed himself several times and considered killing both himself and Edward, by burning the house down around them, just as many. It was only Eleazar and Tanya who kept him sane enough not to do it. It was also his fear of the unknown that kept him practically climbing the walls. He did not know how the change would affect Edward's mental status. Would he be his Edward again? And if so, had he done the wrong thing by cursing him to his eternal nightmare? Would the boy hate him for it?

All his fears were unfounded as Edward awoke with a crooked smile on his face, looking at him with adoration and a tremendous thirst. He bit him before he knew it, nearly draining him dry in record time. Luckily, Eleazar and Tanya were there to pull him off. Keeping Edward fed was a full time job for a week before they could get him to feed, as a vegetarian, of course, on his own.

He was a breathtakingly beautiful vampire – the transformation defining the muscles of his slim body and making his facial features more chiseled. His skin was a smooth, glowing alabaster, highlighting his bright emerald green eyes and red lips. His unusual hair color had not changed, but it was even thicker and silkier. He was not gifted like some vampires were, but he was fast. Carlisle enjoyed seeing him run. He was the fastest vampire he had ever come across, but it was like Forrest Gump on steroids.

He had very little memory of his human life and none of his father. He, however, remembered his sire well and bits and pieces of his mother. His personality had not changed along with his likes and dislikes. He was still happy-go-lucky and nothing kept him down for long.

As promised, he notified Jasper of what transpired. As soon as Edward was safe to be around humans, he allowed Jasper to visit. Unfortunately, Edward had no memory of him but was delighted to make a new friend. It was Jasper who looked after the father whom he did not remember.

Edward Sr. came with Jasper on the second visit. He had gone through rehab successfully, not having had a drink since the accident. He begged Carlisle not to tell Edward what he had done or how badly he had behaved towards his son. He wanted to start anew. He told his son how much he loved him and talked of baseball games and camping trips that he had, of course, made up. He made new memories for both of them. To everyone else at home, Edward had died in an accident in Ireland. Jasper and Edward Sr. knew they would only see Edward infrequently. But they would keep in touch through email.

They travelled around the world for a while before settling in Washington. They came to Forks portraying themselves as brothers. Carlisle took a job at the local hospital. Edward, the younger brother, was enrolled in the local high school. It was his first time attending high school and he embraced it with enthusiasm. He got to enjoy all the things he never knew he missed before, including loud, obnoxious music with obnoxious lyrics. What was this, Marilyn Manson again? Well at least it wasn't Cronik this time.

Carlisle opened the front door and toed off his shoes. He picked them up, carrying them to the closet, when he saw one wet Converse was lying near the side of the door and another a few feet away. He had told Edward numerous times not to leave his clothes lying around the house. It was nothing to find clothing and books all over the place, almost daily. He was taking this "embracing his inner teenager "a little too far.

There were socks and a Spiderman t-shirt on the stairs leading up to the bedroom. Oh, this has gotten out of hand. "EDWARD!" he shouted. He could hear the shower running. He walked into the bedroom to find Edwards faded blue jeans on the floor. "EDWARD!" Carlisle shouted again. He walked into the bathroom to finally find Edward in the shower with his body pressed up again the glass door. A sly crooked smile plastered on his face. Carlisle quickly undressed, climbing into the shower, closing the door behind him.

"Wait a minute, Dr. Cullen," Edward said, holding out his hands and backing away. "You know there's only one shower here. I wouldn't want you to call security." Edward quickly started laughing until it grew into a loud snort, causing Carlisle to laugh as well. He had laughed more in the last 5 years, since meeting Edward, than his entire 360 years prior.

"My Edward…" Carlisle growled, grabbing Edward and lifting him above himself. Edward immediately wrapped his legs around Carlisle's waist as Carlisle started kissing and nibbling the scar on his neck. Purring softly, Edward threw his head back to give Carlisle free reign and more access. He could never get enough of the young vampire. Edward's voraciousness for learning was very similar to his own and spilled over into all aspects of his life, including the bedroom. Although Carlisle was older, he had been nervous about their first night together as mates. Knowing about sex was one thing but actually experiencing it was altogether another matter. But like a child with a new toy, Edward forged ahead without fear, putting Carlisle at ease, ensuring him that a sire can dominate on the bottom as well as the top. Carlisle was only happy that he didn't attack him like he did with the first feeding, realizing that they were some things he could learn from his much younger mate.

After a very long and eventful shower, Carlisle was reluctantly dragged out by his exuberant mate.

"Come on, Carlisle, you promised."

"I would have promised to hang upside down naked from the Empire State Building at that moment. You know that's not fair."

"Hey, you're my sire. You have complete control over me. I have to take advantage when I can."

"What control? You have dominated me from the moment I met you." Carlisle tried to grab the towel around Edward's waist only to have his hand swatted away.

"No, Carlisle. Be a good vampire and I'll make it up to you when we get back."

"See that's what I mean. You are supposed to do what I tell you… not the other way around." Carlisle sat on the bed and pouted. He had a few tricks of his own. Edward could never resist his bottom lip. He would suck on it like a vampire dying of thirst. But Edward didn't seem to be falling for it. He continued to dress, keeping his back to the older vampire.

"Alright, Edward, I'll go. But I'm not wearing that outfit." He stood up and crossed his arms. He had to take a stance. Things had gotten out of hand. _He_ was the sire. Edward would follow _his_rules.

"Carlisle," Edward continued to speak with his back to him as he rummaged through Carlisle's closet. "We are going to a club tonight. You can't go looking like an accountant."

"First, you insult the way I dress…"

"Stop stalling, Carlisle. You said that you would be willing to try new things with me. You promised." Edward stood still, facing him with shoulders slumped, his bottom lip trembling.

"Alright, alright, darn you, Edward!" Carlisle knew he had been had again, especially when his mate started wiggling his hips and singing some obscene song.

He felt like he was reduced to being a vampire dress up doll. Edward had insisted he dress his human age when they went out together. He would have been more comfortable going out in public nude.

Leather pants…he could not believe what he did to keep his mate happy.

"You… look… HAWT, Carlisle!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"This has got to be the worst outfit you have ever talked me into. And no having more than one drink tonight, Edward. For a vampire, you don't hold your liquor well. I do not want to have to chase Spiderman up the side of the building again, especially, in this tight contraption you have me wearing."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. We have that little comic book convention to go to next week."

"Edward, I'm afraid to ask."

"OK, don't… Thor."

"Now look here, Edward, if you think I'm dressing up as some comic book hero, then I was wrong about you being cured of brain damage…" His tirade was cut off by soft lips devouring his.

"If you wear the outfit, I'll dress as Loki."

"Loki?"

"His arch enemy - who will need to be captured and punished for being very, very bad," Edward said seductively.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Well, when you put it that way… it would be my civic duty to rid the world of at least one supervillain."

Not once in all off his 300 plus years had he ever envisioned the things Edward, his mate (God, he never got tired of saying that), put him through.

He knew he was going to love every minute of eternity.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks to all who reviewed this little story. It was started as a very personal story that I had decided not to publish but gave up for The Vampire Big Bang on Livejournal. I wanted it to be as simple and as anti-angst as possible. It was never meant to be profound or very deep. For those types, it would be beneficial to go to The Vampire Big Bang to read all the entries there. Sisterglitch, feckle, FFreaderRW, and others wrote soul rendering fics that stay with you long after reading. You may also find them on FF, but they sure are purty on LJ. LOL**

**My thanks to my betas, Sydney and Chels, who did all they could. Any screw ups are mine alone.**

**My thanks to my moral support who was just as important - Liz.**

**My thanks to KD, who was the first to see the fic (sorry for the lack of porn).**

**And last, but not least, my thanks to Rachel, who inspired the ending for me.**

**That's all folks!**


End file.
